TOGETHER
by mikayla black
Summary: Deux sœurs, une meute, l'histoire de Lila et Athena dans le monde de Jacob.  Soyez indulgents, c'est la première fic que je publie.


TOGETHER ….

I :Lila.

Le bus qui nous ammenait dans notre nouvelle maison glissait sur la chaussée humide. Je lancai des coups d'œil affolés a Athena , qui elle lisait tranquilemment . Ma grande sœur avait toujours été la plus calme , posé , comme ma mère. Elle etait extremement intelligente et reflechie , très mure et très belle avec ca , de quoi la haïr , mais je l'aimais trop. Moi j'etais du genre a m'inquieter pour rien , a foncer tête baisser sans reflechir , très etourdie et un peu hyperactive je l'avoue , comme mon pè avions un an de difference , j'avais seize ans et elle bus derapa de nouveau et je sursautai .

- Calme-toi Lila . On est bientôt arrivée.

Je jouai machinalement avec un elastique . Mes parents etaient mort il y a quelques années et nous vivions chez notre tante qui du jour au lendemain n'a plus voulue de nous. Nous habitions a seatle. Elle nous avais confié a une de ses amie qui venait de Forks , et c'est elle qui avait deniché ce foyer. Nous serions une dizaine il me semble, j'esperais me faire des amis.

Je lancai un nouveau regard a Athena , elle me sourit , mettant le plus de rassurance possible dans ces yeux bleus. Même physiquement nous etions differente. Athena etait blonde au yeux bleux , avec des cheveux lisse , grande. Moi j'etais plus petite , avec des anglaises brune et des yeux verts , dont j'etais assez fiere , je l'admet. Le bus s'arrêta et mon cœur qui battait la chamade se calma un peu , mais mon ventre pris le relai en se nouant ferocement.

Je descendit et me refugiai sous le parapluie de ma sœur , je sentis une douce adrenalind couler dans mes veines , come avant chaque match de sport , accelerant de nouveau mon cœur , soudain j'entendais le moindre bruit , je voyai la moindre chose , mon corps se tendait , près a bondir, il fallait que je cours, que je bouge , que je me dépense…

- Ca va bien se passer , detends toi Lila.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- Ah vous voilà enfin ! Lanca une voix inconnue.

Nous nous retournâmes d'un meme mouvemment . Une femme , suremment indienne, se tenait la , elle avait un sourire acceuillant , des yeux petillants , et un air bienveillant ,elle aurait pus etre magnifique si elle n'avait pas eut cette enorme cicatrice qui striait son beau visage. J'eus envie de courir me jeter contre elle. Elle m'inspirait , j'etais comme ca. Je sentais ou non les personne au premier coup d'œil, je pouvais me tromper , mais je foncai , comme d'habitude, tout mon stress retomba , m'envelopant dans un sentiment de sécurité. Je sentis Athena toujours sur ses gardes cependant. Je la comtemplai attendant le moment ou elle me permettrait d'y aller. Elle regarda encore une ou deux seconde la femme , me lanca un coup d'œil affirmatif et je bondis en avant . Je preferai laisser ma sœur parler avec son sourire poli :

- Oui bonjour !

- Vous nous avez ammené le beau temps !

Nous comptemplames tristemment les torrents de pluie et riames de cette blague quelque peu sinistre. Nos parapluies s'affaissaient sous l'eau abondante.

- Je m'apelle Emily Uley , enchanté !

- Nous de meme. Je m'apelle Athena .

- Et toi ma cherie ?

Elle me regarda de ses prunelles magnifique. Cette femme m'impressionait , me reconfortait de son regard doux. Depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas eus une 'mère' avec un air si chaleureux et envelopant ? Alors qu'elle , ne me connaissait meme pas , elle avait reussi a faire en quelque minute ce que ma tante avait echoué pendant trois ans. Gagner ma confiance.

- Lila.

- C'est un très joli prénom.

- Merci Madame.

- Appelez moi Emily ! Et tutoyez moi ! Pas de manière entre nous les filles ! Allez On y va ? Vous devez etre epuiser mes pauvre petites puces ! Je vais vous faire un bon chocolat en rentrant ! Sauf si vous preferez monter dans vos chambre et pleurer un bon coup pour evacuer tout ca…

- Merci beaucoup Emily , dit ma sœur.

- Oui , vraiment , merci ,soufflai-je

Durant le trajet ( dans une voiture stable) , Emily parla surtout avec Athéna. J'etait plutot bavarde d'habitude , mais Athena gerait n'importe quelle situation alors que moi , j'etais partagée donc nerveuse. J'avais si hate de demarrer une nouvelle vie avec une femme charmante , avec d'autre ados , un foyer pour jeunes franchement…L'ambiance promettait non ? Mais d'un autre côté , je ne connaissais que cette femme charmante … Son mari etait peut-etre odieux , et il me semble que c'etait pour les jeunes a problème…Peut etre que la maison serait toute petite , avec des chambres comme des dortoir… Autre point positif , le lycée Neverton . C'etait un lycée de très grande renommé , très selectif. Pour y entrer , il fallait soit etre un genie , soit etre une elite de sport. Ma sœur et moi avions fait une demande d'inscription pour la rentrée et nous avions été accepter. Le Génie et l'Elite du sport , ca nous correspondais bien… Bon allez il fallait qu je me reveille , j'allais donner une mauvaise image de moi sinon.

- Et euh …Nous sommes combien exactement ?

- Oh euh… Dix ! Il n'y a que deux filles par contre…Dont une a trois ans…Mais l'autre a dix-huit ans , bien qu'elle ne soit pas très aimable je suis sure qu'elle sera gentille avec vous.

Finalemment cette maison allait me plaire je crois ! Ahah .

- Je vous envoie au lycée a partir de lundi prochain , histoire de vous habituez.

- D'accord.

Nous etions de lycée demain , ouf. La rentrée avait été lundi pour les autres lycéens,ma sœur et moi serions donc les nouvelles en quelque sorte. Emily se gara et je comptemplai la batisse a travers le rideau gris pluvieux. C'etait une sorte de villa en bois. Belle a ravir.

- Allez les filles , choper vos sac je vais appeler Sam .

J'ouvris le coffre et sorti ma valise et mon gros sac de sport , puis je tendis son estpack a ma sœur. Elle avait tous ses livres dedans , elle y tenait donc beaucoup. Un grand homme , qui devait avoir l'age d'Emily sortit de la maison et courut nous aider. Il était torse nu sous la pluie demencial. Il devait faire de la muscu vu son torse dévellopé . Peut etre qu'il pourrait m'accompagner dans mes courses nocturnes. Je traversai le petit parking en courant et entrai dans le batiment. La chaleure de la piece etait accentué par toutes les couleurs , avec le bois tout ca faisait très acceuillant. Très chaleureux.

Sam etait très gentil lui expressif qu'Emily mais il avait l'air doté d'une même gentilesse. Il nous conduit a nos chambres. Les couloirs etaient très grand , on aurait pu y faire passer deux chevaux cote a cote , et il y avait des portes tout le long , comme des petits appartemments , toujours tout en bois avec un parquet brillant et des pots de fleurs de temps en temps. Ma chambre etait vers le milieu . Emily nous avait rejointe et elle entra avec moi tandis que Sam emmenait ma sœur chez 'elle' . Ma chambre etait spacieuse et acceuillante. Toujours dans des tons chaud. Il y avait un bureau en chêne dans le coin tout a droite , et a gauche , mon nouveau lit. Il etait deux places , geniale , je pensais deja aux nuits que j'allai passer , chez ma tante , je dormais au sol , sur un matelas. La table de nuit en acajou contenait une lampe et un cadre (vide) J'observai les imposantes armoirs , il y en avait deux. Puis je remarquai une porte.

- euh , ca mene ou ?

- A ta salle de bains presque personelle.

- Presque ?

- Tu la partage avec quelqu'un .

- Quoi ? On a une salle de bain … Pour deux ? Mais c'est geniale !Oua !

- Oui , je trouvais ca horrible de ne mettre que une ou deux salle de bains pour tous. Comme ca tu pourra y laisser tes affaires au lieu de les emmener ramener.

- Genial !

J'hallucinai ! Une salle de bain pour deux ! Je me demandai combien cette maison avait couté. Je la partagerai sans doute avec la fille de dix-huit ans , j'espère qu'elle aimait le bordel , car j'etais vraiment la reine pour ca. Ma sœur detestait ca par contre.

Emily me laissa et mon ventre se noua instentané contre-coup arrivait je crois. Car malgrer tout ces draps propre , ce lit , ces rideaux , un ordinateur , il me manquait quelque chose d'essentiel, mes parents… Je m'assis sur mon lit et me mis a pleurer , durant une durée indeterminée .

Athéna.

Sam avait montré sa chambre a ma sœur et elle y etait entrée, suivit d'Emily . Je suivis patiemment ce dernier jusqu'au fond du couloir en tachant d'afficher un sourire conquis.

- Voilà princesse , ta chambre.

- Merci beaucoup sommes vraiment ravies que vous nous ayez acceuillit.

- Mais pas de quoi ! allez je te laisse , tu veux surement etre seule.

- Merci.

Je fermai la porte , ne pris même pas la peine d'observer ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit. Je me pris le tete dans les mains et laissai mon sourire niais Lila , je me devais d'etre souriante , forte , ouverte . J'etais son savais qu'elle se referai toujours a moi dans n'importe quelle situation. Mais je dois avouer que tout s'était passé trop vite. En une semaine, Nous avions quitter ma tante et sa maison pourrie , nos vieux matelas pleins de mites pour habiter a Forks ou l'amie de ma tante nous avait casé dans le salon comme unique endroit et tant que nous ne sortions pas , ne faisions pas de bruit , ne riions pas , ne derengeais rien et n'usais pas d'éléctricité inutilemment comme pour aller sur un ordi, on pouvais tout faire ,j'avais passé mes journées a lire et Lila a courir et jouer au foot dans le jardin. Elle n'avait meme pas eut le droit d'aller au terrain de basket , son sport preferé. Cette femme etait mauvaise. Et nous etions a présent dans une nouvelle maison , elle etait tellement parfaite que je me demandai dans combien de temps on nous annoncerais qu'il fallait retourner chez Tante Marvelle. Tellement parfaite qu'elle me donnait envie de pleurer. De joie et tristesse. Juste pleurer pour mieux se relever ensuite.

Une heure plus tard , après avoir vider toutes les larmes de mon corps , j'avais commencé a defaire mes bagages . Emily m'avait ammené une petite etagère exprès pour mes livres. Mes habits rentrèrent aisemment dans mes armoires , un cri retentit. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait une gamine ! Ca me changerait les idé sortis de ma chambre au moment ou Emily revenait , chargé d'une petite fille tellement chou que je souris sans pouvoir m'en empecher .

- Elle s'apelle Hana, dit Emily tout sourire.

- Elel est magnifque…Mais …Elle te ressemble… ?

- Oui , souffla Emily , c'est notre fille a Sam et moi.

- Oh ! Tu sais ..Je pourrais la garder si tu as besoin , n'importe quand , j'adore les gosses, si tu est d'accord…

- Si ca ne te gene pas , ca me ravirai, ca fait bientôt trois ans que nous ne sommes pas sortis Sam et moi , soupira-t-elle.

- Bientôt ?

- Oui , elle va bientôt feter ses trois ans , elle ne les a pas encore.

Hana avait un body rose , assortis a l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux en une sorte de petite choupette au sommet de sa tête dont des meches folles s'echappait. Elle me regarda de ses grands yeux marrons et devoila ses quenottes bien alignés .

- Les garcons vont bientôt rentré , si vous souhaitez venir les rencontrer maintenant previens ta sœur…Mais je comprendrai si vous etions fatigué et triste d'etre ici …

- Non. On va venir . Ne t'inquiete pas , c'est genial sera très heureuse.

- Merci, bon je vais vour faire votre chocolat chaud promis a l'arret de bus!

- Merci, dis-je en riant.

- Si tu veux la garder prend la …

- Bien sur !

Je pris la main de Hana qui me suivit en riant , trottinant de ces petits pieds pour arriver a ma hauteurs.

- On va chercher ma sœur , Hana. Je m'apelle Athena ma puce.

- Nana !

- Athéna.

- Nana !

- Bon si tu veux , dis-je vaincue.

- Ahah !Nana ! Nana !Nana !

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de ma sœur, je pus presque distinguer ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les enfants et se sentait profondemment mal a l'aise en leur présence .

- tu viens rencontrer les autres ?

- Oui , je te rejoint .

Lila.

J'arrangeais mes cheveux du mieux que je pus en un temps contrairemment au cheveux bien lisse d'Athena, les miens etaient bouclés selon le temps. Vu l'humidité du jour , je crois que je n'avais jamais eus d'aussi belles boucles mais ne respectaient pas le mouvemment. Bon. Je balancais ma tete en avant et me redressai , ma facon de me coiffer. Puis je bondis dans le couloir et descendis l'escalier colossal en bois. Il finissais juste sur le coté de la porte et elle s'ouvrit au moment ou je sautai de la derniere marche , par instinc pour eviter la porte , je virai a droite et me cognai violemment contre quelqu'un.

- Oh !

- Pardon ! Je suis désolé !

- C'est rien , tu m'a juste surpris.

Je vis alors qu'il y avait la plusieurs garcons , montés comme des bœufs. Wa. Ils avaient du etre pris en option sport a Neverton eux donc ! Je trouvais enfin des adversaires a ma taille.

- Je peux entrer ? blagua-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

- Ouai , pardon.

Je m'installai a coter d'Athena , a la grande table en bois du salon. Et les garcons s'installèrent , un a un , suivit par une jeune fille.

- Bon ! dit Emily. J'ai une idée ! Vous allez vous presenter et dire quelques particularités sur vous pour mieux vous connaître ok ?

- J'ai des devoirs , lacha la fille , puis elle s'en alla.

- Olala . Toujours de bonne humeur celle-la ! Elle prèfere bosser que rencontrer nos nouvelles coloc !

- Vous venez de voir Leah , dit Emily doucemment.

- Particularité : Toujours d'exellente humeur , agréable et serviable ! lanca l'un des garcons.

Nous riames tous.

- On commence par qui demanda celui a coté de moi .

- Par les filles , Lila ?

- Euh…Je m'apelle Lila .Je viens de je suis très sportive.

Ces dernieres paroles firent rirent les week-end je leur montrerai ce que je valai !

- Moi c'est Athéna , je suis la sœur de Lila et j'ai dix-sept ans . J'aime bien lire .

- Nana ! s'ecria Hana perché sur ses genoux faisant rire ma sœur.

- Bon ben moi c'est Quil , j'ai 17ans et… euh…Je sais pas trop quoi dire . J'ai une copine et je suis fort en saut de haies.

- Embry , 17 ans et je suis le plus attentioné de la meu…D'ici quoi, je suis hypersensible , je fait du velo et des marathons.

- Paul , dix-huit ans et je suis telepathe.

UN TELEPATHE ?

…

?

- Ahah ! Vous auriez vus vos tête les deux ! Non je susi pas telepathe bien sur . Mais j'adore sortir et blaguer , j'ai un talent certain pour le foot –et pour draguer- et je rafolle des lasagnes. J'aime particulieremment les blondes ,finnit-il avec un regard pervers pour ma sœur.

- Je m'apelle Seth ,j'ai seize ans , j'adore courir , Leah est ma sœur mais contrairemment a elle je suis toujours de bonne humeur .

- Jacob , dix-sept ans , j'aime le basket et le foot a fond . Je crois que c'est moi qui partage une de vos salles de bains , et j'aime une fille qui me tue un peu plus chaque jour.

- Jared j'ai 17 ans aussi et je suis somnanbule donc ne vous inquietez pas la nuit si vous entendez du bruit.

- Colin et Brady , on est des jumeaux de quinze ans ! On adore les jeux de sociétès.

Près quelques instants de silence ,les discussions commencerent doucemment , puis fusèrent autour de moi , d'abord sur les cours ou ma sœur fut la vedette puis Jacob commenca a parler sport et je me sentis deja plus a ma place . Puis nous dinâmes ,au milieu du repas , Athena posa timidemment la question qui me torturait l'esprit , qui de nous deux serait avec Jacob ?

- Comment peut-on savoir qui partage notre salle de bain ?

- Tu es dans laquelle ? demanda Embry

- De quoi ?1

- De chambre.

- Ah , euh, celle du fond.

- Alors c'est moi ! s'ecria Paul , un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alors j'etais avec Jacob ? Oh lala ! Pas de leah ! J'allai peut-etre devoir tout ranger … Au secours…Au moins il aimait le basket , et ca me rassurait.

A la fin du repas , j'avais comme rituel de partir courir . Je demandai l'autorisation a Emily qui accepta bien ma chambre , c'est avec un plaisir immense que j'enfilai un short de sport et un tee shirt. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et descendit les marches a fond la gamelle , mes chaussures de course a la main. Je m'assis sur une bordure du parking , a present remplie de voiture. Et me debattis avec mes lacets quand quelqu'un sortit. Je le reconnu aussitôt car il etait le seul a avoir mon age.

- Seth ?

- Aaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Euh…J'allais courir…

- Hey ! Mais c'est mon habitude ca ! dit-il en riant.

Je ris en nouant mon dernier nœud.

- On y va ensemble ?

- Ok ! J'essaierai d'aller a ton allure…dit-il ,taquin.

Il partit alors a fond de train lorsque je me le ratrappai sans mal , il avait du me prendre pour une de ces ado mal dans leur peau qui courait trois minutes par jours pour se donner un style. Je sentis bien qu'il accelerait la cadence , mais mes muscle chauffant me faisait un bien fou. Je voulais accelerer , encore. Je le depassai , agrandissant mes foulées , gagnant du terrain , heureuse comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- Mais tu gère ! Ca fait combien de temps que tu cours ?

- Oh , j'en sais rien , mais j'aime le sport depuis très lontemps.

Je continuai de parler avec Seth , tandis que les minutes defilaient.

Athena.

Ma sœur venait de partir courir. Je couchai Hana et decidai de prendre un bon bain pour me detendre. J'enclenchai l'eau, pris une serviette et retournai dans ma chambre. Je me deshabillai prestemment en pensant a l'eau chaude qui coulait dans la baignoire . Aah ! Dans les deux maisons precedentes , il n'y avait pas de baignoire , c'etait une douche rapide de huit minutes maximum et froide chez l'amie de Forks. Je m'envellopai dans la serviette et rehaussai mes cheveux en un chignon. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain , chauffée par le bain .Et faillit mourir de peur d'abord , puis de gene. Paul etait en boxer entrain de laver sa brosse a dent.

- Excuse moi !

- C'est pas grave ,dit-il.

Je me souvins alors que je n'etais que dans une petite serviette et je devins rouge tomate.

- Vraiment , désolé ! Je voulait juste me laver et…

- Oh mais tu peux te doucher ! tu ne me derrenge pas ! dit-il en riant avec un air arrogant.

Vexée , je repliquai sechement :

- J'allais prendre un bain !

- On le prend les deux ? repliqua-t-il d'un air envoutant.

Je rougis de nouveau et m'eclipsai . Je me laissai glisser contre le mur de ma chambre tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade. J'esperais seulement qu'il n'allait pas etre comme ca tout le temps …J'etais de nature si timide et gêné que je mourrais de honte d'ici deux semaine avec un type comme lui dans la salle de bain.

POV Lila.

J'ouvris la porte du salon ou quelques mecs dejeunait deja. Ma sœur n'y etait pas. Je regardai l'heure , huit heure et demi , quelle horreure ! Mais Athena devait balader Hana je suppose… Je m'assis a coter de Seth , celui que je connaissais le mieux pour l'instant. J'etais resté en pygama car je m'etais dit que si je me genais dès maintenant , plus tard , je ne pourrais même pas leur parler sans avoir de chaussure ou un truc bien idiot comme ca.J'etais donc avec mon tee-shirt vert et un de mes nombreux short de foot blanc. J'avais seulemment pris la peine de mettre un soutien-gorge et j'etais descendu.

- Salut ! bien dormi Seth ?

- Très bien ! Après notre course epuisante , j'ai sombré tout de suite !blagua-t-il , non serieux je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui court a ma vitesse.

- Et vous , demandais-je poliment aux autres.

- Oui repondirent-ils en cœur.

Mis a part Paul qui soupira et dit :

- J'ai revé de ta sœur…Alors oui c'etait une belle nuit , puis il explosa de rire.

Sur ce et après quelques rires , Sam debarqua :

- Bon les mecs , je suis allé chercher les clés du terrain de basket. Je les donnes a Polo , vous y allez quand vous voulez.

Il jeta les clé a Paul , me dit bonjour et partit. Jared se lamenta :

- Parce que Mr Paul est le plus grand, on lui donne les clés ! Et pourtant ! Colin et Brady seraient plus responsable que toi !

- Olalala ! tu dramatise ! Je sais quand même gerer des clés. Je sais même gerer beaucoup d'autres chose , ajouta-t-il a la vue de ma sœur dans l'allée.

- Mouai... On verra ca…J'ai entendu dire que tu aimais bien le basket Lila ?

- J'adore ca !

- Alors viens avec nous ! On y va tous !

- D'accord !

Il croyais qu'il fallait me supplier pour que je vienne ! Quel fou ! C'etait plutot a moi de me mettre a genoux , j'allais enfin pourvoir jouer sur un terrain , un vrai, et pas le jardin… Avec des adversaires ! Qui plus est sont plutot massifs.

Seth m'entoura le cou de ses deux bras en piaillant :

- Alors je me met avec Lila !

Je fis de même.

- Ouai !

- Arretez on dirait un couple maboul !

Pas genée pour un pouce , nous collames nos têtes avec un air vicieux avant de rigoler. Jared sauta sur Seth , m'emmenant dans leur chute au sol. J'avais l'impression de faire du rugby , j'avais tenté l'experience dans un club de vacance , le poids de jared sur moi , et sentir moi-meme Seth tout en dessous raviva des souvenirs brutaux.

J'eclatai de rire en essayant de me degager , ce qui ne servit qu'a faire tomber Jared , qui se ratrappa a moi , me projetant contre lui. Emily debarqua , affolé , un torchon a la main puis nous apercus et elle secoua la tête negativemment , un sourire aux lèvres. Un flash m'éblouit , colin venait de prendre en photos le tas humains que nous formions.

POV Athéna.

Je promenai Hana au parc , a une rue du l'instant , elle etait descendue de sa poussette et courait autour de moi , j'etais assise sur un banc , un livre entre les mains. Hana jouait a present avec du sable. Je baissai mon livre et la regardai. Ses cheveux etaient laché , elle avait un petit carré brun foncé , et de grands yeux marrons, etonnant pour une indienne , mais magnifique. Emily ne devait pas etre totalemment indienne…J'avais remarqué ca dans son visage . Je me mis a divaguer , et mes pensées me conduirent a la veille. Paul exagerait , il allait falloir que j'instaure des regles entre nous dès ce soir. Je lui dirais des horraires pour la salle de bains , et je fermerai toujours bien a clé , de plus il devrait ranger mieux ses affaires , il allait comprendre le calvaire que c'était de vivre dans la meme piece que brise froide m'avertit que le temps risquait de se degrader, il ne fallait pas que la petite aie froid.

- Hana ! Viens on rentre !

- Z'arrive.

Je la remis dans son 'vehicule' et nous repartâmes. J'entrai dans l'allée de devant. Il y avait deux entrée , une derriere avec le parking avec une petite route qui rejoignait la circulation et les bois qui s' celle la,ou on sortait dans un petit jardin puis il y avait une allé qui debouchait sur la route. J'apercus Paul qui me regardait par la fenetre et je ricannai comme une sadique , imaginant deja sa tete ce soir. J'ouvris la porte ou ce dernier m'attendait :

- Salut petit chaton.

- Salut.

- Encore avec cette…Gosse…

- Oui .

Je pris Hana et partit a l'etage ou il me suivit. Ca m'enerva , et je lachai irrité :

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Je ne te suis pas , je vais au meme endroit .

Je m'arretai et fermai les yeux d'enervemment :

- Paul si tu vas a la salle de bain dit-le moi , ca m'evitera de marcher jusqu'au fond du couloir et de te voir me fermer la porte au nez.

- Non non , je vais juste dans ma chambre.

Il passa devant moi avec un mauvais regard pour Hana. Alors lui j'avais hate de le voir devenir père tiens.Même pas foutu de so'ccuper d'une petite. J'entrai dans ma chambre en le maudissant interieuremment. Je fis couler un bain a Hana et la posai dedans.

- Jouet jouet ! scandait-elle.

- Ils sont ou ma puce ?

- En bas ! En bas ! Chiteplaiiit !

Je me levai et toquai a la porte de Paul , legeremment hesitante.

- Ouai ?

- Tu peux garder Hana trois seconde ?

- Faut voir …

- Paul ! rugis-je .

Il ouvrit la porte contre laquelle je m'etais appuyé et me regarda d'un air hautain quand je faillis tomber.

- Keep Cool. C'est juste…Un enfant.

- Tu m'enerves ! T'es meme pas foutu de me dire oui alors que je te demande juste de garder un œil sur elle ! Histoire qu'elle ne se noie pas ! Mais tu es tellement con que tu rigolerais si sa arrivait !IDIOT !

Je claquai sa porte et courut dans la seule chambre ouverte , c'etait celle de Jacob.

Il etait assis dans un coin et lisait. Il etait si beau…Mon cœur se de foudre au foyer …

- Jake ?

- Oui , dit-il en sortant de son livre.

- Tu peux garder Hana une minute ?

- Bien sur.

Dix minutes après ca , j'etais assis a coter de la baignoire ou Hana m'eclaboussai , j'avais peut-etre été un peu dure avec Paul…Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude , et si il n'aimait pas les gosses , ce n'etait pas vraiment de sa faute… Contrairemment a Jacob…Mon cœur s'accelera a sa simple pensée. Je le revoyai en train de lire. Un homme intelligent , musclé , beau et gentil …Ca existait vraiment ?

Je lisais dans mon lit lorsqu'on toqua a ma chambre. Paul entra et lacha froidemment :

- On va au terrain de basket dans dix peux venir si tu je pense que ca ira , tu risque de pas trop nous manquer.

- Non ,merci. repliquais-je mechamment.

- Bien ! dit-il dedaigneusemment.

- Bien ! retorquais-je.

- Bon ! attaqua-t-il .

- Bon ! dis-je avec une tête qui lui disait clairemment de partir.

Il claqua ma porte et je l'entendis partir d'un pas decidé. Pour qui il se prenait cet imbecil ! j'allai lui montrer moi…

Ma porte s'ouvrit :

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda Jacob.

- Euh…Bah…

- Allez viens , ce sera marrant !Ta sœur a parié avec Paul qu'elle gagnerait les matchs.

- Euh…

- Allez dit-il en s'avancant dans la chambre.

Il se mit a genoux a coter de moi , assise sur mon lit et me fixa :

- Viens Athena , je te l'ordonne.

Je ne reussi qu'a rire nerveusemment tandis qu'il se il me tendit la main , comme pour m'inviter a danser. Je voyais sa main , paumme au ciel , devant moi. Depuis toute petite je revais qu'un homme me tende sa main comme ca , et que nous dansions toute une nuit , sauf que la on allait juste au basket , mais c'etait Jacob ! Je posai ma main delicatemment dans la sienne , le visage irradiant et il me souleva. Il tint ma main dans le couloir et dans les escalier. Les autres allaient nous voir arriver , comme un prince et une princesse , puis il me prendrait par la taille, C'etait un signe non ? Il m'aimait peut etre un petit peu …Mais mon rêve fut de courte durée car il lacha ma main en bas et sortit pour rejoindre les autres. Je finnis dans la voiture de Paul. Avec Embry Quil et les jumeaux qui etaient a deux sur un .J'eprouvai de la rancœur soudain pour ma sœur , elle etait dans la voiture de Jared , donc sans Paul , avec son nouveau super ami Seth et surtout MON jacob.

POV Lila.

Je ne tenais pas en place , j'etais en short ,tee-shirt avec mes chaussures de sport , et je ressentais le besoin de courir urgent de mon corps. J'etais assis dans le même fauteuil que etions les plus menus de la maison (sans compter Hana) aussi , nous tenions a deux , un tout petit peu serré car Seth etait malgrer tout musclé . Je finnis par me lever .

- On dirait une pile éléctrique , s'ecria Jacob en m'imobilisant entre ses bras .

- Lache moi ! hurlais-je en riant.

- Non , repliqua-t-il entre deux rires car je me debattais.

- Bon ,gemit Quil , quelqu'un va prevenir Athena… tiens va-y Paul.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que toi !

Jacob qui s'etait interessé a ce qu'il se passait me dessera un peu et je bondis en avant. Choqué , il resta en plan cinq seconde puis me rattrapa alors que j'allais passer la me prit comme une princesse et j'aggripai son cou . Je m'etais toujours mieux entendu avec les mecs. Pourtant je n'etais pas un garcons manqué , mais je les attirais je crois , amicalemment bien .Jacob etait super beua de près. Avec sa machoire sexy .

Paul revint cinq minutes plus tard , le visage fermé .

- Elle vient pas.

- Bon je vais la chercher ! Sinon Sam ne voudra plus qu'on sorte car il nous accusera de les laisser a l'ecart ,dit Jake.

- Sois persuasif ! Dit Embry.

- Je t'emene ?me demanda-t-il .

- Non ! Je vais descendre .

Je sortis dehors en trottinant , Seth a ma suite. Les autres nous suivirent . Il y avait deux voitures. Paul et Jared conduisaient.

- Moi je veux Lila , dit Jared en me souriant .

- Moi je veux Seth avec moi !

Sur ce Jacob arriva et monta avec nous.

Une fois arrivé , je sautai de la voiture et courus chercher les clés vers Paul . Puis je repartis a toute vitesse ouvrir le terrain , a peine ouvert , je bondis et me mis a courir comme une folle avec mon ballon. Il y avait là deux terrains d'exterieur , entouré d'un grillage. Les autres me rejoignirent pour former des equipes .Nous fimes deux equipes de quatres et un jumeaux jouerait une fois sur deux. J'etais avec Seth ,Jacob et m'echauffai en faisant quelques tours de terrains avec les autres , puis quelques sprint , des mouvemments circulaires , puis une partie commenca. L'entre deux se jouait entre Paul et moi , qui avions parier que je gagnerai. Colin lanca la balle en l'air et je laissai Paul l'attraper , preferent la jouer intelligent , car si on sautait tout les deux , il l'aurait forcemment mais une fois qu'il la ramenerait au sol je pourrais lui …PRENDRE ! Je saisis la balle et traversai le terrain avant de la lancer a Jake. Je courus sous le panier tandis que ce dernier ratait son tir . Je recuperai le ballon et essayai a mon tour, bingo ! L'adrenaline se diffusa dans mes veines alors que je repartais , victorieuse.

POV Athena.

J'etais congelé , sur un banc degueulasse entrain de regarder les autres jouer. Si seulemment j'etais sportive comme Lila…Je pourrais jouer avec eux sans me ridiculiser…Et ma sœur …Elle avait deja marqué au moins dix paniers a elle seule … En plus a chaque fois , Jake la serrait dans ses bras… Il aimait lire et le sport , en sport Lila gagnait haut la main certes , mais peut-etre que si je m'arrangeais pour faire ressortir mon coter intellectuel il serait plus avec moi … Je frissonai. Fin du match . Ils se precipiterent pour boire un coup sous mes yeux effarés , il n'avaient joué que vingt minutes ! Enfin moi je disais ca , je disais rien. Je resserai mon echarpe autour de mon vint deposer sa veste sur le banc et je le guettai d'un œil mauvais.

- Quoi ?lacha-t-il.

- Je me disais juste que je mourrais de froid et que toi tu enlevais ta veste comme ca.

- T'as qu'a la mettre si t'as si froid , dit-il glacial.

Même si il faisais le mec qui ne pensait qu'a lui , il venait de me proposer sa ne se rendait pas compte , mais il avait besoin d'aider les autres , je ris toute seule. Ainsi ce grand concombre s'inquietait pour autrui… Je suis sure qu'il avait deja fait un chocolat chaud a uns des mecs quand il etait malade. Même si Paul m'enervait , j'enfilai sa etait brulante mais pas un pet humide. Donc ce n'etais pas sa transpiration qui chauffait la veste comme ca. Ce serait sa chaleur corporelle ? Il avait peut-etre de la …

A la fin du match , je ne sentais plus mes mains. L'équipe de Lila avait gagné et elle chambrait Paul . Personne ne faisait attention a moi , qui grelottai , meme pas Jacob ! Pas un regard ! Tous les yeux etaient sur Lila . Elle qui jouait si bien , qui courait si vite…Je grognai toute seule et me cognai contre un radiateur. Enfin c'est ce que je crus puisque c'etait assomant et non , c'etait Paul.

- Je peux recuperer ma veste ?

J'hesitai de quoi faire. Soit , je lui disait d'un ton suppliant :'t'en a vraiment besoin ?' Auquels cas il comprendrait , soit je lui donnais , la tête me trouvais assez ridiculisé par Lila pour la journée , alors , dans un frisson majestueux , je l'otai et la tendit a Paul.

- Wa !Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Elle est gelée.

- Bah j'ai froid quoi !

Il prit mes mains et je rougis de surprise.Même si je lui faisait la gueule , c'etait un garcon qui venait de me prendre les mains !

- Tu es gelée !

- Et toi chaud .

Il souris a ma phrase et je compris le deuxieme sens quelques secondes plus tard , je rougis comme une tentait désésperemment de rechauffer mes attention m'attendrit et m'aida a ouvrir mon cœur :

- Je …Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir insulté l'autre coup…C'est ton droit si tu n'aimes pas les gosses…

- Non c'est moi , j'ai été mechant alors que tu m'avais juste recadré.…Tu sais , je suis content que tu sois truc pour Hana c'est que je sais pas m'occuper des enfants alors ca me stress et je prefere eviter ca en faisant comme si je me fichai qu'elle aie un problème…

- Ca s'apprend, declarais-je.

Nous repartimes vers la voiture , et Paul donna les clé a Embry , et il se mit a coter de moi pour me rechauffer, j'etais caler dans ses bras , au chaud et au sec. Si seulemment ca aurait put etre Jacob…pensais-je tristement .

- Bon on vous laisse !

- T'en fais pas Emily ! Je prends soin d'Hana .

Toute la maison mis a part Jacob Ma sœur Seth et Hana partaient faire des course. Je portai Hana dans sa chambre pour lui faire faire une sieste car elle avait baillé ouvertemment. En repartant je croisai Seth et ma sœur en tenue de sport. A ces deux-la , toujours les deux !

- Hey Athena ! hurla Lila en immitant un peace de ses deux doigts , On va courir !

- Ok !

Je partis dans ma chambre et m'installai dans mon lit avec un livre.

Mes pensée divaguaient et je ne pouvais même plus dire quelle phrase je venais de lire tant j'etais deconcentrée. Je posai mon livre , fermai les yeux et laidsai libre cours a mes pensées.

Soudain ma porte s'ouvrit en grand. Je me redressai , tous mes sens en alerte. Un tueur ? Non !C'etait Jacob ! en short de sport , torse nu , dans le cadre le porte adoptant une pose sexy.

- Jake ? Je peux t'aider ?

Mon cœur s'affola.

- Oui bébé.

Il s'avanca de facon toujours aussi sexy et s'allongea sur moi , posant une main sur ma hanche et l'autre sur ma joue :

- On est seuls…Tu sais , ca fait longtemps que je veux te faire l'amour , mais pas moyen d'etre tranquildans cette foutue baraque.

- Oh mon dieu , Jacob !

Mon cœur battait comme celui d'un lapin face a son prédateur . Tout en lui m'attirait , je sentais le besoin qu'avais mon corps de lui , mais j'etais si coincée que ca me faisais mal , mal a la tete , j'etais pourtant ivre de desir , mais morte de trouille aussi.

- N'aie pas peur cherie.

Il lecha mes levres tout en prenant mes reins pour presser mon bas ventre contre-lui.

D'un coter , je voulais hurler , d'un autre continuer. Il plongea sa langue dans ma bouche tout en se vis juste son short valser , puis il se recula pour m'observer .J'avais une vue superbe sur son etait en boxer noir , c'etait …Waoo. Je ne le pensais pas si … aussi… Et mince il me violait la ! roh tabnt pis ! Il etait si beau et a ma grande honte , la bosse de son boxer m'attirait l'œil.

Un rêve…Un cauchemard…Je ne sais pas . Moi , Athena Evers , j'avais rêvé de sexe…Enfin le debut du moins.C'etait la premiere fois pour moi .J'eprouvais une sorte de degout de moi-même. Mieux valait ne pas y penser .

Je me rendormis.

Je fis alors un cauchemard atroce , j'etais avec Jacob , je me promenait quand soudain , il m'avait laché la main , nous etions dans une foret , qui s'assombrit tout a coup , il me laissa , me regardant mechamment :

- Tu n'a jamais été la bienvenue ici , nous ne voulons pas de toi ! Espece de …Blonde ! Contrairemment a ta sœur , elle estc omme nous elle ! Brune sportive intelligente et JOLIE ! Elle…hin hin.

A y reflechir , j'etais la seule blonde effectivemment…Je me mis a pleurer , j'etais abandonnée ,seule…Un craquemment attira mon attention et un enorme ours apparut d'un buisson , il me courut dessus et j'assistai a ma propre mort , il me dechiquetai en mille morceaux.

Je me reveillai en hurlant.

Haaaaa !

Quel horrible cauchemard , je tremblai comme une furie , les ours etaient ma phobie. Mes mains se resseraient , signe que j'allais peut-etre faire une crise d'angoisse.

Je tournai la tête , un visage se trouvait a quelques centimetres dans le noir. Rebelotte :

- Haaaaa !

- Chut !

- Paul ?

- Je suis venu quand tu as hurler , mais tu fixais ton plafond et tu ne m'as pas vu.

- Je…Je…

Je ne repondis même pas ,sous le choc une deuxieme fois. Pensant decidemment que Jacob hantait ma sur et de loin le premier reve avait été plus agréable ! Ark ! A quoi je pensais moi ?

Je frissonnai de froid. Et mes mains se contractèrent de nouveau. Je me mis a pleurer. La peur etait passé , je pensai a Jake et pourtant je devais etre bien pitoyable au yeux de Jacob…euh de Paul ! Je ris faiblemment .

- Mais …euh…Ca va ? Enfin je vois bien que non…mais tu ris…enfaite je ne suis pas très doué pour…voir l'etat des gens…Dit Paul maladroitemment.

- Je me p…porte très bien… Si tu pouvais…Juste…ste…Remonter le chauffage en part…Tant …

- Ok !

Je repensai a l'horrible ours au dents pleines de sang alors que Paul se , vous racontez un cauchemar a quelqu'un ou alors vous y pensez en vous reveillant et vous vous dites , pfff quelle cauchemard …En vous rendant compte qu'il ne fait pas peur du tout , puis vous vous souvenez que vous aviez très peur quand meme. Mais vous vous dites c'est finni …Et la les lumieres s'eteignent et vous avez peur , comme par magie.

- NON !Ignoble animal sauvage ! Ne me tue pas ! au secours , UN OURS ! Un enorme ours !

- Quoi ?

- Non ! Ne pars pas ! je t'en pris !J'ai peur ! Il va venir !

Je me relevai avec une vigueure nouvelle et pris la tete de Paul en tremblant.

- On est frere et sœur maintenant non ? Alors je t'en pris Paul , reste la , dors vers moi .

- Mais je vais avoir mal au dos ! repliqua-t-il .

- Alors monte , viens vers moi !

Il grimpa a coter de degageait une chaleur corporelle hallucinante.J'etais en polaire , chaussettes et jogging sur mon pygama. Son contact me rechauffa.J'étais si fatiguée… Je serrai son tee-shirt brulant sur ma joue et me collai contre lui. Après tout , qu'est-ce que je m'en serait desormais mon confident , je decidai grand frère que je n'avais jamais Jacob mon mari…oui oui oui , je me marierai avec Jake…

POV Paul

- NON ! Ignoble animal sauvage ! Ne me tue pas ! au secours , UN OURS ! Un enorme ours !

Je crus qu'elle avait decouvert que j'etais un loup et qu'elle me confondait avec un ours. Oh mon dieu !Grillé ! Sam allait me tuer ! Mais quand avait-elle decouvert ca ?

- Quoi ? dis-je.C'est tout ce que je trouvais a repondre.

- Non ! Ne pars pas ! Je t'en pris !J'ai peur , il va venir !

Athena aggripa ma tête de toutes ses forces. Me collant contre sa esprit pervers se declanchat. Mon instinc d'homme aussi. Se rendait-elle compte qu'elle se mettait en danger de viol ?

- On est frere et sœur maintenant non ? Alors je t'en pris Paul , reste la , dors vers moi .

- Mais je vais avoir mal au dos !

Je lui dit ca en esperant qu'elle dise la phrase que j'attendais.

Elle finnit par me la sortir au bout de trente seconde de sanglots et de pleurnichage :

- Alors monte , viens vers moi !

Je ne me fis pas prier et je sautai a coter d'elle. Elle était gelé. Elle se colla a moi , ce que je ne pus qu' elle enfouit sa tête sur mes abdos. Je crus d'abord qu'elle voulait faire autre chose bien sur… Mais non ! Juste dormir….Dommage !

Je decidai de rester eveillé toute la nuit et de la regarder dormir…Car même si je me l'etais caché en le criant haut et fort , je l'aimais.J'aimais tout en elle. Deja son corps de reve , son caractere , sa facon de me urler dessus , de me traiter d'idiot , de se lover contre moi quand elle en avait besoin et de me jeter le trouvais cet aspect de mouchoir (utilisé ; jeté) interressante , elle etait le première a me resister. En plus , sa crevait les yeux qu'elle aimait Jake…Mais je ne me faisais aucun soucis car ca crevait les yeux que Jake aimait Lila.

Ma princesse entoura ma taille de ses bras , je grognai de oreiller etait plus que sensible et risquait de durcir fortemment si elle continuait.

Pauvre petit Jacob… Je savais que Seth aimait bien Lila…quoique …Il n'y avait peut-etre que de l'amitié… Je n'arrivais pas a cerner leur relation a ces deux la… Etrange. Je savais que Embry etait attiré par Athena aussi , ce qui m'enervait enormerment.

Athena se decolla de moi .Je faillis protester au risque de la reveiller et qu'elle revienne , mais elle risquait surtout de reprendre conscience et de me virer en quatrieme vitesse. Mais non , elle ne se reveilla qu'a moitié. Elle enleva son pantalon sous mes yeux ecarquillés elle etait en boxer feminins ! J'etais tenté de la reveiller en lui faisant l'amour tendremment mais bon….Ohlala , des fois mon esprit me semblait trop pervers.J'etais grave . Ou simplemment amoureux. Puis elle ota ses chaussettes et se sentais grace a mon sixieme sens beaucoup de chose dont le fait qu'ell s'etait ampement rechauffé , elle frolait rpesque les 38. J'allais lui procurer de la fievre si sa se precaution j'enlevai donc la passai encore un peu de temps a observer ses jambes quand elle se reveilla de nouveau, ce coup ci j'eus droit a un petit strip-tease car elle avait du mal a enlevé se veste , ainsi elle se tortillait devant mes yeux , relevant son debardeur a fine bretelle , devoilant son ventre. Je preferai regarder ailleurs de toue urgence mais ne pus me retenir très longtemps. Quel magnifique corp ! Pourquoi le cachait-elle sous des tonnes de petit tee-shirt simplet et trop large ?Tsss…quel gachis , mais tant miexu pour moi ! quoique , je ne passais qu'une nuit avec elle ! Il fallait pas rever. Elle murmura :

- Paul…

Je la regardai , profondemment choqué :

- Mon…Grand-frere…lui…Parler de…Jacob ?Non…

Tous mes espoirs retomberent , j'etais son grand frere… s'arretait la. Elle aimait ce …Jacob…Si il n'etait pas mon meilleur ami , je lui en voudrais , mais je ne pouvais pas , il etait mon frere , ma meute.

Athena etait etalée , les bras ecarté , envelopé par ma chaleur corporelle , qui pouvait la chauffé jusqu'à 50cm de etait en boxer debardeur , moulant et tout fin , je ne pouvais pas retenir ce que j'allais faire. Je me penchai au-dessus d'elle et embrassai ses levres. Elles etaient douces , somptueuse avec un gout de cerise , suremment son marmonna , ce qui me fis l'impression qu'elle me rendait mon minute ! elle me rendait mon baiser ! Elle embrassa ( un bisoux pieuvre) ma levre inferieure. Toujours les yeux fermés , elle dormait…Pourvut qu'elle ne se reveille pas , auquel cas je ferais le somnambule au risque d'etre tué ! elle lecha ma levre surperieur en grognant ce qui me fit l'effet d'une bombe sentimentale. Je lui decouvrait des facettes...assez coquines … Pour elle en tout cas. Elle m'embrassa de nouveaux puis retomba dans un someil profond. Malgrer ma joie immense , mon cœur affolé et mon boxer tendu a craquer , une question faisait de l'ombre :

- De quoi revait-elle ?

Laissant cette question en suspens , je m'etais collé contre elle et avais decidé de dormir un peu.

Lorsque je m'etais reveillé ,Paul n'etait plus la. Il etait deja partis. Heureusemment ! Comme je me serait sentie mal ! Deja que de lui effleurer la main je trouvais ca osé … Alors me retrouver en tenue très legere , la honte ! ( Héhé oui , la petite Athena est gené de lui toucher la main , elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il s'est passé , la pauvre…Niark !) J'etais avec Hana comme toujours , au parc , comme tous les matins , cette routine me rassurait .

Je repensai a ma nuit. J'avais revé de Jacob de facon…Je rougis. Puis cauchemardé de lui. Et finalement j'avais fait un beaux reve romantique.J'avais l'impression d'avoir encore le gout de ses levres tant ca avait été réel , comme si j'avais été dans sa chambre. Etrange. Mon cerveau avait exactemment les sensation d'un baiser , brulant bizaremment. Pourtant je voyais ca plutot froid avec Jacob , des levres froides , je ne savais même pas pourquoi…Mais ces levres chaudes etaient dix fois mieux et j'osai esperer que je me trompai a propos de la temperature de ses levres. Oulala. Mon esprit s'embrouillait. Comme a chaque fois que je pensais a lui , ce n'etait jamais très clair.

Demain c'etait la rentrée pour moi et ma sœur. Avec une semain de retard. Je serais de nouveau la fille a qui personne ne fait attention je suposais…

POV Lila.

Demain , lundi … Rentrée… La soirée venait de commencé et j'apprhendai deja le lendemain. Nous regardions tous la télé , comme d'habitude a cette heure la , nous suivions une serie très culturelle, Les Simpsons. J'etais , comme d'habitude aussi , dans le fauteuil en vieux cuir avec Seth. J'etais appuyé sur un acoudoir , les jambes posé sur l'autre accoudoir pendant dans le vide et seth pareil mais a l'inverse. Je regardais mes chaussettes rayés et frottai mes pieds l'uns contre l'autres. Si j'avais bien horreur d'une chose , c'etait les rentrées…Pourtant j'étais populaire presque a chaques fois mais…Je pensais une minute a ma sœur. Elle , personne ne lui parlait jamais. Et j'etais la seule a savoir qu'elle n'etait jamais sortie avec un n'avait jamais eu de premier baiser. Je me demandai quand , et surtout avec qui elle l'aurait . Notre mère nous disait tout le temps que notre premier baiser si il etait sincère serait avec l'homme de notre vie…Je savais que mon premier n'avait pas été sincere , donc j'attendais celui qui le serait…Mais ma sœur , a 17ans , peut-etre que son premier serait le bon ! Je l'esperais pour elle.

- Lila ? chuchota Seth , ca va ?

- Non…Pas très bien. Je crois que je vais aller un peud ans ma chambre.

- Oh…

Je me levai et montai dans ma chambre. Arrivée dans mon antre , je me jetai sur mon lit. Je fixais le plafond quand je me souvins de la boite de dolipranne sur ma table de nuit. Je tournai la tête et les regardais. Peut-etre que si j'en prenais un ou deux j'irai mieux… Je saisis la boite et en versai deux dans ma main , puis un troisieme. Si ma sœur me surprenait , elle me tuerai. Mais qu'est-ce que trois petit dolipranne me feraient ? Je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit , et pris la petite bouteille d'eau situé sous mon lit quand la porte s'ouvrit .

- J'arrrive au bon moment ! Juste avant que tu ne te drogue ! Pose ca Lila.

- Jared ? Euh…

Je posai les cachets et m'entourai les jambes. Jared vint s'asseoir vers moi

- Tu peux dire 'euh …' tu sais que tu peux faire une overdose de ca ?

- Non… C'est juste que je stress.

- Mais t'inquiete pas ! On sera là , ta sœur sera la , et je suis sur que tu auras des amis … Et puis les garcons ne vont pas te resister…Jolie comme tu es.

Je rougis . Jared avait detourné la tête.

- Merci. Et toi tu traine avec qui ?

- Un groupe de mecs et de filles , tu pourrait venir si tu veux.

- Euh non merci , je ne veux pas m'incruster !

- Mais tu ne derenge pas !

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et Jared fit pareil , tourné vers moi il me regardait dans les yeux. Je preferai les fermer et je passai un bras sous ma tête , prete a sentis que Jared replacait une meche de mes cheveux et j'ouuvris les yeux , il s'etait considerablemment rapproché. Sa main devia sur majoue et il se pencha vers moi . Je vis ses levres approcher au ralentis ,comme dans les films , mais au dernier moment , la porte de ma chabre s'ouvrit et Jared eut juste le temps de se reculer .

- Je derenge ce que je vois , lacha froidemment Jacob.

- Non ! J'allasi partir , s'ecria Jared .

Il se leva et partit , m'adressant un clin d'oeil avant de sortir. Je regardai de nouveau mon plafond . J'avais faillit embrasser Jared , un sourire béat s'etira sur mes levres. Cette rentrée ci , j'allais faire comme toutes les autres , charmer les mecs , c'etait une de mes activités favorite. Le mieux c'etait de leur faire les yeux doux et la petite chose fragile , puis de les battres a plates couture en sport. J'aimais obtenir ce que je voulais , vaincre les autres , atteindre mes objectifs , choqué les gens autour de moi , rabbatre le caquet au filles trop 'plastiques' qui croyait qu'il suffisait de se mettre du fond de teint et des talons pour plaire. Alors que pour draguer , il fallait la jouer beaucoup plus fin. J'allais leur montrer moi ! Oui , la comete Lila allait debarquer ! Et ne laisser aucuns survivants !

Quelques heures plus tard ,je venais de remonter dans ma chambre après manger . J'avais besoin de la presence de celui qui m'importait le plus dans cette maison , Seth. Et comme par magie , il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre .

- Calin ? demandais-je en faisant une moue triste .

Nous nous blottimes dans mon lit .

- Tu dors avec moi ?

- Si tu veux mon petit chaton.

Ce que j'aimais avec Seth , c'est que ce n'etait jamais compliqué , jamais ambigus. Nous etions comme deux freres et sœur jumeaux. Il avait une copine et j'allais surement bientôt avoir le miens. Je pouvais le serrer contre moi pendant des heures en sachant qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié, donc il ne me repoussait finnis par m'endormir dans les bras de mon petit jumeaux.

Le lendemain matin , j'ouvris les yeux sur mon mur. Soudain je realisai , c'etait la rentrée. Je me retournai , face a Seth.

- Alors prete ? demanda-t-il.

Je precise ici , que dans cette fiction , la lutte vampire/ loup garou n'est vraiment pas mechante. Ils peuvent être amis voir même sortir ensemble etc…

Lila.

- Alors prête ?

Je faillis hurler lorsque Seth me posa cette question. J'avais envie de lui dire que non , que je stressais , que je me sentais a deux doigts de vomir , mais a quoi bon ? Il le savait deja , nous etions connectés en permanance. Il ebourriffa ma mèche et je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit , respirant un bon coup , puis je me levai , les jambes tremblantes , toujours ce gout atroce dans la bouche. Je neus même pas le temps de faire trois pas que ma porte s'ouvrit en grand , laissant apparaître le visage encore endormi de Jared :

- Je t'emene au lycée Lila ? Oh…Oh oh !

Jared fixait d'un œil pervers mes jambes. J'etais en boxer avec un tee-shirt vert.

- Va-t-en !

- Mais pourquoi il a le droit de regarder lui ? dit Jared en fixant mechamment Seth.

- Parce que justemment , lui , il ne regarde pas !

Et paf ! Je venais de rabbattre son caquet a Jared. Ce dernier fit une moue triste et partit tête basse. Instinctivemment , je courus a sa suite et lui sautai dessus dans le couloir prise d'une pitiée terrible:

- Meuh fais pas la tête !

- Meuh non !

Il fit volt-face et pris mon visage entre ses mains . Le temps ralentit , du moins j'en eus la forte impression , je n'entendais plus que mon cœur battre , je ne voyais que ses yeux noirs ,quand soudain une voix bien connu , et suremment la derniere que j'avais envie d'entendre dans une tenue pareil resonna comme un gong :

- Oh ! Des jolies petites gambettes dès le matin !

- Vieux pervers ! criais-je en rougissant , mon moment 'tendre' passé.

- Je préfère celles de ta sœur va , t'inquiete pas !

Une autre porte s'ouvrit et je foncai dans ma chambre , rouge de honte et de colère , non non et non ! Toute la maison ne me verrais pas en pygama ce matin !

Bon , comment m'habiller ? Une jupe ? C'etait beaucoup trop pour une rentrée,surtout que je n'en mettais que raremment et puis je risquai d'attirer l'attention des sans-cervelles de ma future de talons non plus… Baggy ? Trop decontracté pour mon premier jour. Bon un slim noire et un tee-shirt a col en V vert , mais oui ! Ca ferait ressortir mes yeux ! Bravo Lila ! …

Et des ballerines noires pour feminiser un peu plus ma tenue. Je pris mon sac noire et sortis de la chambre. Mon stress avait diminué de moitié a present et je ne pensais plus qu'aux nouvelles rencontres et particulieremment au mecs de ma classe.

Je descendis dejeuner , Emily avait posé des pains au chocolat et etait partie de bonne heure , comme d'habitude. Je m'assis en face de Jared , il me regardait avec un petit air moqueur et je preferai l'ignorer.

- Au faite , tu ne m'as pas repondus .

- A …?

- Tu veux que je t'emene ce matin ?

- Euh…Oui.

- Moi aussi !

- Mais , Jacob tu as une voiture . C'est ridicule !

- Et les economies tu connais ? Tu nous emmenes les deux aujourd'hui et moi je vous emenerais demain !

- Ca ira , on peux se passer de toi tu sais.

- Oui he bien , non ! C'est un ordre de sam , tu sais , il a utiliser sa grosse voix…

Les garcons se fixèrent aavec hostilité , mais je percevais une pointe de mystere derriere. Ils se comprenaient exactemment. Qu'est-ce qu'une grosse voix pouvait-etre venant de Sam. Il avait une voix naturelement forte mais quand même. Et puis se bagarer pour une histoire aussi stupide. J'avais bien compris que Jared voulait se retrouver seul avec moi et finir ce que nous avions commencé dans mon lit l'autre jour , mais je ne tenais pas a l'embrasser le jour de la rentrée ! Imaginons que je tombe sur l'homme de ma vie ! Or il n'oserait pas si Jacob etait dans la voiture. Pour trancher dans mon interêt, je dis d'une voix forte :

- Allez c'est reglé , les trois aujourd'hui et demain.

- Non ! s'enerva Jared.

- Ok ! Paul m'emene !

- Non ! repeta Jared.

- He bien si ! Regarde je le vois qui chauffe son moteur. J'y vais , salut.

Je sortis precipitemment de la maison en priant pour que Paul m'accepte. Bien sur , il n'y vit aucuns inconveniant et nous pûmes demarrer. Paul etait vraiment comme un grand-frère finalement , il savait dire oui quand il le fallait .

Je ne savais pas du tout ou se trouvait le lycée , aussi , je preferai questionner Paul dès les premieres dizaines de secondes au cas ou :

- Alors avec ma sœur ?

- Ben quoi ? retorqua-t-il , se braquant.

- Calme toi , je me demandais juste ou ca en etais.

Je lui affligeai un coup de coude dans les cotes.

- Beeen… On peux pas dire que sa accroche. Je sais – et ne me demande pas comment – que je ne suis rien pour elle…Oh pardon , je suis son frere . C'est tout.

- Oh…Dommage , j'aurais bien aimé t'avoir comme beau-frère mais je pense que t'as une chance...

- Ahah ! Mais je ne renonce pas tu sais. Bon on s'est encore enguelé ce matin , mais ca c'est normal . Avec son caractère…

- Ma sœur ? Du caractère ? C'est une blague ?

- Oh non ! Au premier abord on peux se dire qu'elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même , mais crois-moi , le jour ou elle explosera , ce sera une vrai bombe. Dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Derriere ses paroles , je sentais qu'il y avait un sentiment profond. Paul aimait ma sœur , et ca lui faisait mal , c'etait un amour vicieux tellement il etait il se le cachait , je le sentais, je le savais même ! Car cette horrible situation m'etais deja arrivé , bientôt il sortirai avec une fille pour se crée une carpace , et si il etait assez fort , il passerait a autre chose.

- On arrive , dit-il du tac au tac.

- Non ? m'exclamais-je.

Le lycée etait tout a fait normal , je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais a un truc enorme et grandiose.

Non , c'etait quelques batiments en pierre. Et une grosse pancarte de fer indiquai 'lycée Neverton'. Je jetai un coup d'œil a l'heure. Nous avions mis dix petites minutes.

Je descendis de la voiture de Paul et me dirigeai vers l'acceuil etudiant. J'entrai après avoir hesité une seconde.

C'etait spacieux , avec des couleurs agréable . A mon entrée , une femme d'une quarantaine d'année leva le nez de ses papiers et sourit , devoilant ses dents jaunes , malgrer tout , sa voix etait gentille quoique un peu rauque dut au tabac :

- Je parie que tu es une de nos petites retardataires !

- Oui , je m'apelle Lila Evers .

La femme pianota sur son ordinateur quelques secondes , puis s'excusa et partit chercher mes dossiers. Un homme entra alors dans le bureau , ammenant un petit courant d'air avec lui et une odeur sublime par la même occasion. Par reflex , je lui jetai un coup d'œil et etouffai un sifflement.

Pas mal ! Il avait les cheveux brun-roux, mi-long , et des yeux etranges, son corps maigre et elancé m'inspirait et sa veste en cuir degageait une bonne odeur attirante , j'etais charmée.

Je lui jetai un nouveau coup d'œil .

Dorés.

Ses yeux etaient dorés. C'etait sexy , bien qu'un peu etrange, il mettait peut-etre des lentilles , en tout cas ca lui reussissait.

Je ne pus m'empecher un dernier regard et il me sourit , je lui fis donc mes yeux de biches lorsque la femme revint.

- Je t'ai trouvé Lila ! Au debut j'avais confondu avec ta sœur ! Bienvenue au lycée et …Ca te derenge si je règle vite fait avec lui ? On a beaucoup de choses a se dire .

- Non non ! allez-y.

Nouveaux sourire jaunâtre.

- Oui petit?

- Je viens verifier si vous avez bien mis mon nom en section Di.

- Comment tu t'apelles ?

- Cullen.

La femme fit defiler une petite liste de Cullen , ce qui me perturba.

- Jasper ? C'est bien ca ?

- Euh non pas exactemment . Moi c'est Edward.

Lorsque Edward partit , la femme me donna mon emploi du temps , ma classe , m'expliqua comment le lycée fonctionnait , me fit une petite visite des lieux , puis elle m'anonca que je pouvais aller en cours , avant de partir , je lui posai la question qui me brulait les levres depuis une bonne heure :

- C'est quoi la section Di?

- Dissection ! de 2h a 4h le mardi et le vendredi , vous dissequez toutes sortes d'animaux.

Je retins un sursaut , il etait plutot glauque comme type ! Enfin…Il aimait peut-etre l'SVT.

La cloche sonna , signe que c'était la récré , interrompant mes pensées , je saluai la femme et j'eus droit a mon dernier sourire de la journée , puis je sortis et traversai la cour en beton. Je me mis immediatement en quète de Seth dans cette immense bahut.

Je le reperai enfin , il etait au milieu d'un groupe de filles et de mecs. Legerement intimidé , je m'arrangeai pour qu'il me remarque.

- Lili ! Viens !

- Ok….

- Alors t'es est en quelle classe ?

- 6

- T'es avec moi .C'est genial !

Je n'ecoutais même plus Seth jacasser de joie , je preferai soutenir le regard d'une brune qui me devisageait d'un air hautain. Elle avait des talons de dix centimetres et n'atteignait même pas le cou de Seth. Son rouge alèvre fushia debordait d'ailleurs , quelle secoua la tête pour remettre sa mèche en place puis se scotcha au bras de Seth.J'eus soudain très envie de lui dire avec qui il avait dormis cette nuit ! De plus , elle levait tellement le menton par fierté que je l'imaginai bien tombé en arrière.

Le reste de la journée , j'avais decouvert mes profs , pas très palpitant , mais j'avais été a coté de Seth ce qui m'avait remonté le moral, a part un cours ou il s'etait mis a coté de Tic.

Je surnommais la brune Tic car elle avait le tic de secouer sa tête pour remètre sa mèche , elle le faisait toute les deux minutes environ. On aurait dit Brice de Nice , c'etait comique. Heureusemment , la journée s'acheva vite .Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé aux autres gens , mais je sentais que j'etais la bienvenue car beaucoup m'avait sourit une ou deux fois et quelque uns avait essayer de prendre la place de Seth .

J'etais dans ma chambre ou je choisissais une tenue pour le lendemain sans entouthiasme lorsque l'on toqua .

- Ouai ?

- C'est Jared.

- Entre.

Il se posa sur mon lit et me regarda essayer mes habits (je n'etais pas très pudique) .

- J'aime mieux celle-la , decreta-t-il alors que j'avais un slim et une chemise rouge.

- Bon alors je la met .

- Vendredi , completa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que il fera beau , or demain il pleut .

- Comment tu le sais.

- Ben c'est ce qu'il viennent de dire a la méteo.

J'entendis vaguemment un brouhaha venant de l'etage en dessous.

- Tu vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu entends ce qu'il se dit a la télé en bas ?

- Euh …Si , dit-il visiblemment très mal a l'aise.

Un silence s'installa , puis je me mis en sous-vêtement.

- Je vais me doucher .

- Attends , si je suis venu c'est que je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- C'est , enfin… Assieds toi.

Je sautai a coter de lui sur le lit.

- Tu pourrais mettre au moins un tee-shirt ? J'ai peur que ma vue ne se baisse contre mon gré.

Je ralai un coup en enfilant une robe noire.

- Et bien…Tu es jolie , et … Pouah , j'ai l'air con là ! Pour faire court ,on peut pas dire que je sois indifferrent a ton charme.

- Tu peux …Developper ?

- C'est assez claire non ?

- Euh pas exactement.

Il m'embrassa brievement , bousculant toute sortes d'emotions au fond de moi. Je voyais son visage en rose et des petits papillons s'envolaient dans mon ventre.

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est plutot claire la , oui…

- J'attends ce moment depuis que je t'ai vue , si tu savais comme c'est bon de pouvoir t'embrasser.

- Alors recommence.

A ma demande , il bondit sur mes lèvres pour un baiser plus passioné. Quelques minutes plus tard , il se recula et m'observa , un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez va te doucher .

Il partit , laissant mon esprit deconecter. J'avais embrassé Jared… qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire ? Je sortais avec ou ? Oh ! Pourquoi me creuser la tête , la vie etait belle et agréable et…

- Lila.

Paul entra dans ma chambre , livide et l'air très mal.

- Paul ?

- J'ai fais une connerie avec ta sœur je crois , elle ne me parlera plus jamais ! C'est sur ! D'ailleurs je viens de me prendre une claque. Aide moi !

Qu'avait fait Paul encore ? Si il l'avait embrassé alors oui elle ne lui parlerait plus , mais en plus , il se prendrait des regards noirs pour le reste de sa son premier baiser , elle l'attendait ma chere sœur !

Athena.

J'etais si jalouse … Ma jalousie me rongeait comme de l'acide, Lila et Jacob s'entendaient si bien , ca m'ecoeurait. Mais c'etait ma sœur alors forcemment ca passait mieux , et puis , depuis notre plus tendre enfance je lui disais tout , mes craintes , mes ennuis , mes amours…Si j'avais dit dès le debut a Lila ce que j'eprouvais pour Jacob , on en serait pas là. Bon allez , il fallait me ressaisir.

Je me levai et partis a la recherche de la tenue que je m'étais préparé hier soir. J'entendis la douche s'allumer. Je mis mon jeans et ma chemise et arrangeait mes cheveux blonds. Mince , j'avais perdu mon crayon … Je fouillai quelques minutes de plus dans ma trousse , non il n'y était pas . Je relevai la tête essayant de me souvenir ce qu ej'avais fait et je le vis posé en evidence sur mon . Elle s'etait maquillé ? Je ris toute seule , me petite sœur grandissait…

Un mouvemment de rancœur me saisit alors. Deja sans maquillage il etait difficil d'etre plus jolie qu'elle alors la…Je chassai mes idée noire. De toute facon , j'avais decidé de changer histoire d'attirer plus le regards des autres , dorenavant je penserais comme elle.

La douche s'arreta seulement et je jetai un coup d'œil rapide a mon reveil. Paul allait être en retard ! Il n'aurait jamais le temps de se preparer en si peu de temps !

Je m'approchai et toquai :

- Paul ?

- Ouiii ?

- Tu vas être en retard ! Tu as vu l'heure !

- Mais nooon.

- Mais si ! Depêche toi.

Pas de reponse.

- Paul ? Allez !

La porte s'ouvrit , et une brume chaude me frappa de plein fouet , Paul etait en serviette , a deux centimetres de moi.

- Pourquoi tu t'inquietes pour moi ?

- Mais…Mais j'en sais rien ! C'est ca le pire !

Je le repoussai dans la salle de bain , ajoutai un enieme 'depeches-toi' et refermai sa porte. Enfaite , je savais très bien pourquoi je m'occupai comme ca de lui , car je le considerais comme mon enfant. C'etait peut-etre idiot , mais j'avais l'impression qu'en me mettant dans sa salle de bain , j'avais eus le devoir de me charger de lui. Et Jacob serait le père….

Pouah ! Quel cerveau gnagnan.

Je finnis rapidemment de preparer mes affaires et descendis en même temps que Paul. Finalemment il avait reussi , et il laissait même sur son passage une agréable odeur masculine. Bien. J 'avais accompli ma mission. Il courut a sa voiture sans dejeuner . Bizarre.

- Salut !

- Hey, repondirent Jared et Jacob d'un air monotone.

Je preferai les ignorer. Puis je me souvint de me resolution , bon Lila…que ferait-elle…Elle ferait sans doute un commentaire .

- Et ben ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir bien dormi !

- Serieux ? ! Parce que j'ai horriblement mal dormis alors ca m'arrange plutot pas mal.

Aie. Pourquoi est-ce que quand c'etait Lila on comprenait que c'etait de l'humour et pas avec moi ? Et si j'arretais ses sottises ? J'etais ridicule a vouloir essayer d'imiter ma sœur…Autant rester soi-même... Je finnis donc de dejeuner en silence. Comme d'habitude.

Juste avant de partir , je fourrai quelques muffins dans un sac et partis avec Quil.

- Quil , Quil ! tu avais dit que tu nous emmenerais , piailla Colin.

- Oui oui !

- Mince…

Il me regarda avec insistance. Sachant qu'embry etait la aussi , je serais coincé sur la banquette entre les deux jumeaux. J'allais lui dire que ca ne me derengeait pas lorsqu'il me coupa les herbes sous le pied.

- Je devais passer chercher ma copine…

- Oh.

Next. Il fallait que je trouve un autre. Je me retournai sans un mot. Le dernier restant etait Jacob. Mes cheveux se herissèrent. Je n'allais pas aller lui demander quand même ? En tout cas , si je voulais allez en cours , j'allais devoir. Je m'approchia de sa voiture , il reglait quelque chose sur la portiere , lorsqu'il se releva , il dit de lui-meme :

- Tiens , c'est moi qui suit chargé de t'emmener c'est ca ?

- Euh…Ouai , mais ne prend spas ca comme un poind , enfin je peux très bien y aller en bus.

- Soit pas ridicule ! Grimpe.

Ce fut le meilleur trajet de ma vie. Jacob chanta tout le long les chansons qui passait , mais j'etais avec lui , c'etait le principal. Peu avantd 'arriver , il me demanda :

- Aufaite , tu es sure que Jared etait bien seul ?

- Comment ca ?

- Dans sa voiture , il n'a emmené personne ?

- Non…

- Bien !

Il me fit un grand sourire et je fondis bien sur.

Jacob m'avait ammené devant l' n'osais pas entré. Soudain , je sentis deux lèvres sur ma joue , je sursautai et apercus Paul qui passait , il s'attendait sans doute a une crise , alors je vous laisse imaginer sa surprise lorsque je lui courus après. Il venait d'echapper a la mort grace a Jake. J'etais de trop bonne humeur.

- Tiens . J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas dejeuner alors je t'ai pris des muffins.

- Oua , merci !

Il prit le sac et je retournais a l'acceuil.

J'avais passé une sale journée. Les eleves ne me parlaient pas , et je ne parlais pas au élèves. Je me sentais exclue et rejeté. Mais bon …Tel etait la dure loi des non-populaires.

Je finnis rapidemment mes devoirs avant de rassembler mes affaires et de faire mon sac , puis je partis dans la salle de bain. Une douche me remettrait les idées en place. J'allumai l'eau quand je remarquai le telephone de Paul. Je devrais peut-etre le lui rammener ? Oh et puis non ! Après tout je prenais juste une petite douche . Je me deshabillai et m'insinuai sous l'eau chaude.

Ma journée me revint en mémoire.

Durant le premier cours , un type s'était assis a coter de moi , j'avais clairement vus qu'il etait le plus adoré de la classe. Mais j'étais loin d'être bavarde , alors il s'était ennuyé toute l'heure , et a la fin du cours , il m'avait abandonné et classé comme 'nulle'. J'avais gaché ma seule chance de me faire des amis. J'avais juste été assis a coter d'un drole de mec en physique, il s'appellait Edward Cullen. Il n'avait pas eut besoin lui non plus de combler le silence et je l'avais remercier interieurement bien que je pense qu'il ne se remettra jamais a coter de moi. Ile tait agréablemment beau. D'une beauté presque surhumaine , il etait trop parfait pour etre honete.

Le telephone de Paul se mit a sonner , me faisant sursauter. J'entendis du mouvemment dans la sale d'a coter. Et il tenta d'ouvrir la porte , envoyant une decharge electrique dans mon dos. Il avait osé essayer de rentrer !

- Athena ! Mon telephone , amene le moi c'ets urgent !

- Mais je suis sous ma douche !

- Alors sors je t'en pris je peux pas manquer cet appel !

- Mais je ne peux pas !

- Alors désolé.

Je l'entendis dans le couloir. Oh mon dieu , j'avais bien fermé la porte a clé de ma chambre ? Mais oui je l'avais fait , mais nooon ! Je me laissai glisser au sol en me recroquevillant. Il n'oserait pas. Non ! Il n'oserait pas. Si j'osais sauter en dehors de ma douche et m'envelopper dans une serviette , oui , je me trainais a quatre patte sur le bord de la douche , le porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit , je n'avais plus que quelques secondes. J'hesitai un instant puis sautai sur mes pied , quittant le jet d'eau , source de chaleur , je grelottai. Je tendis le bras pour rendre une serviette , trop tard. La porte s'ouvrit. Je mis une fraction de seconde et posai la serviette sur mon corps denudé. Il prit son telephone :

- Je suis désolé Athena , vraiment désolé , mais il va peut-etre me recruter , il ne laisse pas de deuxieme chance. Allo ?

Scandalisé , je me mis a pleurer et je lui assenai la claque du siecle qu'il prit sans broncher toujours au telephone , puis il sortit . J'avais eus envie de lui crier dessus , mais ma gorge etait seche. Les gouttes d'eau qui coulait dans mon dos etaient froides et désagréable. Mais j'eteignis le jet et me posai dans un coin de la salle de bain. Mes larmes redoublerent , et je fus envahit par tous mes problèmes du moment. Mes parents…Puis l'expedition chez notre vieille tante , qui ne voulait pas de nous et nous avait envoyé chez une amie. Puis notre arrivé ici , mon 'embrouille' avec ma sœur a qui je disais toujours tout … Mon partage avec Paul qui empirait de jour en jour , Jacob qui ne faisait pas attention a moi , ma classe qui me rejetait sans me connaître. Je n'etais bonne a rien. Je ne m'étais jamais fait d'amis. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'y arrivais pas ? Même dans cette maison , le seul qui s 'interrese a peu près a moi c'etait Paul et je venais de lui foutre une claque. J'etais amie avec Hana . Point . Exactemment , ma vie n'etit qu'une succession de points . Plus de parent Point. Vie de merde Point. Pas d'amis. Une expetion , Hana Point. Pourquoi je faisais fuir les gens comme ca ? Qu'avais-je de different ? J'etais comme eux , je m'habillais pas trop mal , j'etais la seule a qui on ne disait pas 'tu as de beaux yeux bleus'. Athena la mal aimé. Mais si je prenais tout du mauvais coté , je n'allais pas aller bien loin… De toute facon je n'etais rien , rien qu'un pauvre fille sans style a elle et simplette. Dorenavant je changerais , je serais la rigolote de service , la pas gené. Comme si j'en etais capable…

Par exemple quand Paul m'avais surpris pourquoi je n'avais pas lancer d'une voix langoureuse ' Salut mon amour'. Il aurait rigolé et je serait rester detendu ou tout simplement je serais resté sous ma douche et paf . Rien de tout ca ne serait arrivé d'une facon aussi tragique.

Et pourquoi je ne lui avait pas rapporter son foutu telephone ?

Non Athena.

Je me placai devant le miroir et lachai la serviette. Ce n'etais pas dans mes habitude de m'bserver mais je voulais voir ce que Paul avait apercut. J'etais pas horrible non plus . Je n'avais pas de kilos en trop , ni de cellulites ou encore de peau pendouillante. Allez , nouvelle devise pour nana :

* Dedramatise et eclate-toi. *

Je me sechai et enfilai un slim . Je regardai tout les tee-shirt simple et sans forme posé sur un panier a coté de moi. Je restai sans haut. Puis je m'octroyais 'une folie' Je relevai ma meche( deux paquets de cheveux legerement plus court et toujours bien ordonés.) sur le haut de ma tête , donnant un peu de consistance rebelle a mes cheveux. Puis je sautillait dans la chambre de Paul. Il n'etais pas là. Je m'approchai de sa commode et enfilai un de ses tee-shirt noire , avec de grosses ecritures blanches. Ca m'allait pas mal , j'avais moins l'air d'une intello , de loin . Mais je n'oserais jamais mettre ca au lycée. Deja qu'ici …

Je descendis rejoindre les autres devant les simpsons. Le salon etait plonge dans le noir. Paul etait sur le canapé du fond. Je m'assis a coter de lui . Qui ouvrit des yeux ahuris. Mais je voulasi avoir au MOINS un ami dans cette maison .

- Tu m'en veux plus ? chuchota-t-il.

- Non. C'est oublié.

Cette phrase etait quand même dure a dire.

- Parce que c'etait un appel d'un grand entraineur de … Attends , mais c'est mon tee-shirt ca ?

- Oui . repondis-je simplemment en baissant encor eplus la voix de peur qu'on nous entendent.

Paul posa son bras sur ses yeux et ria doucemment pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu réalise un de mes fantasmes la ? Porter un de mes tee-shirt !

Je me cabrai. Non ! surtout pas , repondre un truc cool. Vite.

- Et bien…Profite bien. Du spectacle.

Il ouvrit les yeux , ne riant plus du tout :

- Qui etes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de Athena ?

- T'es con !

Je le frappai doucemment.

- Et c'est quoi cette coupe ?

- C'est moche ?

- Non ! Non ! justemment sa te rend plus … Lupine.

- Pardon ?

- Oui non ! se recria-t-il , je voulais pas dire ca du tout !

- Lupine ? Tu veux dire …comme…Un loup ?

Tous les garcons de la pièce se retournerent du même elan en fixant Paul avec un certain air de mechanceté , comme si il l'engueulait par l'esprit. Quant a Paul , il etait vraiment tendu. Il avait fait une gaffe ou ?

Lila.

J'avais comme des sortes de tremblemments et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'y arriverais pas , en tout cas pas maintenant.

Je m'enfuis en quatrième vitesse de devant la porte de Jared et m'engouffrai dans ma chambre. Mes membres tremblaient etrangemments , je ne les controlais plus , je ne controlais plus rien enfaite. Tout ca a cause de Jared ? Impossible !

Mes bracelets faisaient un orchestre de blingbling et je les jetai uns par uns au sol difficilement tant j'etais secoué. Un mal de crane m'opressai et mes dents se serraient toutes seules. Ce n'etait pas Jared. C'etait autre chose , j'avais un problème. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus parler en essayant d'appeler Emily dansun elan de panique.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mes baskets de courses et une envie indeniable de courir me prit , pourtant je n'etais même pas sure de tenir debout très longtemps. Je les enfilai quand même face a mon envie irrevocable puis je partis dans le couloir d'une demarche peu assuré. Seth sortit la tête par sa porte :

- Lila ? Tu vas courir ?

J'essayai de répondre mais rien ne sortit , mes dents ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. J'essayai de lui dire en telepathie que je voulais etre seule –tentative bien sur inutile.

- Lilaaa ?

Impossible de parler, une deuxième fois. Pourtant j'y mettais toute ma force mentale. C'etait vraiment très flippant.

Je descendis en vacillant l'escalier en bois de chene et atteris a coter de la porte ou je m' tremblai de plus en plus , mais ca ne m'elognai pas de mon objectif , je voulais courir , j'allais courir , quitte a tomber dès les premiers mètres. Je me relevai difficilemment en entendant les pas de Seth en haut de l'escalier.

- Attends moi.

- Je…veux etre seule…viens pas…

J'avais reussi a parler.

Il descendit les marches et s'inquieta de mes tremblemments , puis il courut a la cuisine .

Je me relevai en m'appuyant de toutes mes forces sur la poignée comme une vieille personne et sortis juste pour entendre la phrase de Seth :

- Emily , Lila n'est pas bien! Viens !

Je fermai la porte et avancai dificilemment dans l'air frais. J'avais vraiment très très froid. Courir me ferait tellement de bien . Je réalisai que c'etait ma motivation , mon cerveau deconnait tellement que j'avais voulus me rechauffer en allant courir. Je n'etais a present plus du tout sur de reussir.

Allez , courage. Un pied , puis l'autre , plus vite allez , encore.

Je me mis a trottiner sur le parking quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Putain ! Elle est partie ! Au secours ! Bon j'y vais Emily previens Sam!

Etrangemment courir s'averait plus facile que marcher , j'avais un rythme , mon pied ne touchait le sol jamais plus d'une demi seconde , evitant tout deséquilibre , j'accelerai , autant pour semer mon ami que pour me donner un peu plus d'equilibre , et aussi me rechauffer !

Je savais que j'avais cinq minutes d'avance car il n'avait pas mis ses chaussures.

Mon rythme etait elevé , trop elevé , je courais depuis huit voir neuf minute comme si je courrrais un sprint , mais j'avais tellement froid mince ! Un enorme poing de coté me tenaillait depuis les premieres minutes et mon cerveau etait inactif , je ne pensais meme pas…

Ma ratte allait explosé ! Mais je continuai comme une furie , si je m'arretais , je savais que je tomberais , que je pleurerais suremment , que je mourrais de froid. Et si je faisais demi-tour , un instant de desequilibre me serait si je voulais faire une boucle pour rentrer , je devrais courir une petite heure , et je ne tiendrais pas. Je devais trouver quelque chose , mais mon cerveua etait embrumé d'une part et cherchait a distinguer les nids de poules et les racines de l'autre.

J'etais foutue.

J'eus une pensée pour Jacob , il me manquait , j'avais envie de l'avoir près de moi. Maintenant. J'avais envie de me serrer contre lui , de l'embrasser , puis de me refugier dans son cou pour ne plus jamais en ressortir…

Une brise me congela , et je me contractai , ce fut le tremblemmetn de trop , j'effectuai a cause de ma vitesse un vol plané d'environ trois metres et atteris dans de la boue et non –dieu merci- sur un arbe.

Je grelottai , congelé , dans une flaque. Je me mis a pleurer bien sure en tremblant deux fois plus accompagné des sanglots .Je sentais l'eau s'immiscer dans chaques parties de mon corps , mes chaussettes devinrent gelé , mes cheveux se couvrirent de terre mouillé car je gigotai . Je preferai penser a Jacob et relachai mes muscles endolorit , mon paradis, mon evasion ... Je l'aimais…

Ses bras avec ses muscles saillants , sa machoire carré qui m'embrassai tendrement le front j'imaginai ses mains chaudes et ferme caresser mes bras… Ses abdos bien dessinés quand il sortait de sa douche…

Une main chaude se posa sur mon front et je crus un instant que j'hallucinai , mais non.

- Lila ? Lila ? Réponds !

- Seth…

- Oh lila dieux merci ! Oui allo docteur ?

- …

- Oui ! Elle a des tremblemments incontrolables , elle claque des dents et n'a pas l'air très nette. Elle doit mourir de froid …Et elle ne marchaist pas droit…Lila ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Nauséeuse , j'ai froid…Je suis fatigué…Mes muscles sont comme figés…Mon cerveau embrumé…marmonais-je dans l'appareil que tenait Seth devant moi.

Je dus m'evanouir car quand je me reveillai , Seth me tenait dans ses bras sur le chemin du retour.

- Seth…J'ai quoi ? demandais-je .

Il me semblait aller un peu mieux et je compris en une seconde pourquoi , Seth me rechauffait , son corp etait brulant , il avait meme ouvert sa veste et j'etais contre son fin tee-shirt irradiant.

- Le docteur dit que tu as fait une seras totalemment remise si tu prends une douche brulante et que tu te relax , et ensuite il faudra que tu dormes.

- Mais comment tu veux que je me détendes ? Tu vas me masser peut-être ?

- Non ! dit-il en riant , mais on a de la lavande a mettre dans le bains , ca détends instentanément.

- Ok…On peut se dépecher ? marmonnais-je. J'ai froid .

- Je sais…Ecoute lila…Si tu pouvais te laisser completemment allé a un evanouissement profond , je pourrais te ramerner en trente secondes…Ne me demande pas comment , mais il faut etre sur que tu ne te reveille pas.

- Je devrais pouvoir y arriver…

Pouf. Je m'endormis.

J'ouvris les yeux une fois durant le trajet mais je crois que j'avais halluciner. La foret defilait a cent a l'heure et j'entendais comme un souffle animal , ma vue etait floues et je ne sentais plus Seth , juste comme une couette toute douce sur laquelle j'etais posé.

Puis j'avais de nouveau sombré.

Je m'etais reveillée a la maison , j'etais sur une chaise dans la cuisine et Emily me regardait completemment affolé. Je tenait la main de Jared , ce qui me fit frissoner. Je la lachai delicatemment pour ne pas le vexer.

- Tu es bien reveillé ma cherie ? demanda Emily.

- Oui , ca va beaucoup mieux enfaite…Je crois que c'est la chaleure. J'etouffe ici d'ailleurs!

Bizaremment , Sam Jared Seth et Jake firent un bond en arrière.

Et un froid s'installa . Ma parole , ces garcons degageaient une chaleure incroyable !

- Bon allez , va prendre un bain chaud ! C'est ce qu'il te faut , dit Emily , une ride sur le front de stress .

- T'inquietes Emily…Ca va mieux !

- Aufaite , tu t'es evanouis pendant le trajet paraît-il , commenca Sam.

- Oui…

- Tu t'es reveillé pendant le voyage ? dit-il très serieux

Je me remémorais la foret defilante.

- Non , mentis-je.

- Bien , dit-il enfin detendu.

- D'accord…Il faut que je me calme je sais bien…Mais je t'aime tellement Lila ! dit Emily pour changer de sujet.

Je lui souris puis Seth et Jared me soutinrent jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit Jacob…

- Bon allez , laissez moi ! Vous allez pas me déshabiller ! m'ecriais-je une fois arrivé.

- Moi je pourrais ! On est ensemble après tout , dit Jared d'un air très serieux.

Je ne sus quoi repondre tant j'etais figé d'effroi , il croyait que j'avais 25 ans ou quoi ! Jake vola a mon secours.

- Je pense qu'elle peux le faire toute seule…

- Tu es sure ? demanda Jared.

- Oui ! T'inquietes ! repondis-je en m'engouffrant dans ma chambre.

Je fermai la porte a clé. D'après le deuxieme cliquetis , Jake faisait pareil de son coté. Puis il toqua a ma porte depuis la salle de bain.

- Ouai ?

Il entra d'un pas hesitant.

- Ca va , tu n'es pas en petite tenue , je ne derenge pas ,dit-il en riant.

Je ne repondis pas et attendis la suite :

- J'ai fermé ma porte a clé pour que tu sois sure que Jared ne vienne pas…Et…. Prends une douche…

- Mais je dois mettre de la lavande…Le docteur m'a dit de me detendre.

- Fait moi confiance.

- Ok.

Il repartit et j'entendis la douche s'enclencher.

J'otai mes habits deguelasses et restai en sous-vêtements , un boxer et un soutien-gorge noire et simple, puis j'entrai dans la salle de bains.

Jacob etait encore là , mais je me fichai pas mal qu'il me voit comme ca , j'etais comme en maillot de bain après tout.

- Ah ben j'ai bien fait de frapper tout a l'heure , se moqua-t-il.

Je ris.

Il etait entrain de m'installer un diffuseur de lavande , d'ou l'interet de ne pas prendre de bain ! Intelligent le beau gosse…J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon haut en attendant de me doucher. Puis je regardais Jake finnir son infusion , deux ou trois fois peut-etre son regard devia sur mon corp ce qui me flatta legeremment.

Puis je me mis en tête de me glisser dans une serviette vite fait tant que Jake avait le dos tourné.

Au bout de deux minutes de lutte , je compris que je n'arriverai pas a decrocher mon soutif , ce qui etais assez genant car Jacob avait finnit par se retourner .

- Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il inocemment.

- Ok…mais tu as interêt a deguerpir illico presto après ca.

- Ok , dit-il tout content.

Je rougis de sa joie puis je sentis ses mains chaudes s'attarder sur les deux cotés des attaches , me caressant le dos. Je frissonai mais ne ressentis aucune honte , Jake savait l'effet qu'il me faisait au moins . Puis il passa ses doigts doucemment et detacha mon soutif , il prit d'ailleurs bien la peine d'ecarter les deux parties pour me caresser un peu plus longtemps , mais je tenais les deux bonnets serrés contre ma poitrine. Sa caresse descendit le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes reins et je placai ma tête legeremment de profil , prête a recevoir un baiser –instinc naturel- mais au lieu de ca, ses lèvre atterirent de l'autre coté , sur mon cou tendu. Je tournai donc la tête dans l'autre sens , ayant encore la chair de poule de ses mains baladeuse , mais il n'etais plus là.

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et je repris mes me remémorai la scene precédente et rougis follement. J'etais une petite pourrie gaté. Pourrie gaté par Jacob. Il n'aurait jamais dut me faire ca , c'etait repondre a mon envie de lui alors que j'etais avec Jared…

Sous ma douche , je me rechauffai petit a petit pour atteindre enfin un etat parfait , je me sentais comme avant cette foutue crise voir meme un peu mieux que d' parce que j'etais toujours mieux sous une douche et ensuite parce que je pensais a Jake. Mes long cheveux noires etaient propres , j'étais enfin debarassé du moindre centimetre de boue , quel soulagemment !

Le melange d'eau chaude et de lavande m'avaient a peu près detendu , même si je n'etais pas encore totalemment relax.

Je sortis de la douche et essorai mes cheveux , plus les sechai avec une serviette , et pour finnir un petit coup de seche cheveux. Lorsque je repartis dans ma chambre , ils etaient humides et moi totalemment seche.

J'enfilai une culotte en dentelle noire puis un tee-shirt , prete a passer une bonne nuit.

Jacob debarqua au moment ou j'allais me coucher.

- Viens voir princesse, dit-il en s'emparant de ma main.

Il m'entraina jusque dans sa chambre ou une dizaine de bougies clairaient.

Il m'allongea sur le lit , sur le ventre.

- Jake ? Tu te sens bien ?

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches , me faisant frissoner de nouveau . Puis il releva lentemment mon tee-shirt.

- Jacob ? m'inquietais-je.

Il me l'enleva finalemment et mon habit fut posé a coter de ma tête. Je n'osai pas réagir car je devais avouer que j'aimais trop ses caresses. Mais il venait d'enlever mon haut quand même…Bien que j'etais sur le ventre , c'etait un peu …etrange. Même carrement osé. L'idée qu'il veuille couché avec moi me traversa l'esprit mais je le voyais mal faire ca comme ca.

- Détends-toi et profites. Me dit-il seulemment .

Un liquide tiède se rependit sur ma peau , puis ses mains douce l'etalerent , puis commencèrent a me masser. Je tombai dans le bonnheur absolu. Chacuns de mes nerfs etaient a fleur de peau , mes bras etait couvert de chair de poule , mes yeux se fermaient a moitié . Tout mon corps etait concentré sur les mains de dieu de Jake.

- Jacob…soupirais-je.

- Oui , dit-il amusé .

- Si j'etais un chat je ronronnerais …

Il ria et continua.

- Aufaite j'aime beaucoup la dentelle…

Je rougis en pensant a mon bas , qui en plus etait une culotte ce qui etait assez…Court…si je puis dire.

Dix minutes plus tard , j'etais totalemment detendue , aussi , je ne me concentrai plus que sur le fait de calmer mes pulsions.

Jake remonta tout mon dos fluidemment et enchaina avec ma nuque. Je soupirai , pour la enieme fois . Puis il redescendit sur les cotés de mon dos , sur mes cotes , rasant de près les cotés de mes seins. S'en fut trop , je ressentis une attirance nouvelle , une réelle envie de coucher avec Jacob , maintenant , tout de suite , j'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi , de ne faire qu'un…

Ses mains etaient a présent a la bordure de ma culotte et ses massages devinrent surtout des caresses. L'intimitée etait magique , dans une chambre noire eclairé par des bougies , pas un son , pas un problèmes ,jutse nous deux , torse nu chacuns , et des massages…

Je ressentis une certaine honte a eprouver un desir pareil …Puis je me dis que c'etait l'instinc naturel et je me sentie beaucoup mieux , voir même encore plus desireuse qu'il y a deux minutes.

Soudain , il deposa un baiser au creux de mon dos , puis remonta doucemment jusqu'entre mes omoplates , et il devia sa trajectoire, venant jusqu'au creux de mon cou. Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'etais heureuse et tendue a la fois , tous ses massages venaient d'êtres reduits a néant. Je sentais son haleine chaude sur ma peau et il m'embrassa de nouveau le cou . Puis son souffle viril me decida.

Je craquai.

Je me retournai sur le dos , et ma peau nue se trouva en contact avec la sienne ce qui le fit grogner -On aurait dit un grognemment canin. Puis il m'embrassa tendremment les lèvres , legeremment hesitant. Il etait bête ou quoi ? Je ne me serrais pas retourner si je n'avais pas voulus de son baiser . Je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes histoire qu'il se détende , ce qui marcha et je pus donc me laisser retomber sur le matelas. Il decendis immediatemment sur mes lèvres. Je sentis alors sa langue passer sur ma lèvre superieur et je me mis a 'il le veuille ou non , j'etais plus jeune que lui et j'avais sans aucuns doute moins d'experience. J'etais certe sortis avec beaucoup de types , mais nous ne depassions pas le stade du baiser de bisounours. Là , j'avais vraiment les jetons. Je n'avais jamais vraiment bien embrasser un mec de toute ma vie , et il se trouvait que ce n'etait pas un simple mec mais un homme .Il venait de feter ses dix-huit ans alors que je venais d'en avoir seize il ya deux mois de plus il en faisait plus 20.

Jacob lanca un deuxieme appel de langue et je compris que je devais ouvrir la comrpis aussi que je me posai trop de questions. J'allais laisser aller mes pulsions deux secondes…Mais rien qu'a peine…

Trop tard , elles etaient lachés. Mes bras entourenrent ferocemment son cou et je le collai contre moi , desireuse de sentir son corp contre ma peau . Mes seins etaient ultra-sensible et je captai la moindre parcelle de son torse. J'ouvris la bouche naturellement et goutai a l'arome de sa langue. Bien qu'il soit delicieux , je me mis a mordiller sa lèvre , mon envie etait violente il faut croire. Il grogna de nouveau et j'eus un ricanemment contre sa bouche. Il ne pu que soupirer en guise de réponse avant de mordre un coup ma lèvre lorsque je serrai mes jambes autour de sa taille , il se decola , le regard brulant :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'arrete là , dit-il en haletant.

- Pourquoi , je te fais trop envie ? dis-je pour l'allumer.

- Lila , s'etrangla-t-il , tu es avec Jared !

- Embrasse moi , pleurnichais-je en detachant mes jambes.

Malgrer son Jared cheri il ne refusa pas ! Maintenant que je l'avais , je ne voulais plus jamais me detacher de lui , j'avais envie de l'avoir prêt de moi eternelemment.

Vingt minutes après notre coup de chaud , j'etais assise en face de Jacob , dans son lit.

- Jared va me tuer , murmurais-je.

- Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir…

Je tentai de regarder Jacob dans les yeux (j'avais remis mon tee-shirt) . Il fixait ma levre inferieur et je deposai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de parler serieusemment :

- Il faut que je rompes avec lui demain…

- Oui , et tu pourras te mettre avec quiiii ? chantona-t-il.

- Avec toiii , murmurais-je en le basculant amoureusemment sur le lit.

Je passai une jambes de chaques coté de son ventre et l'embrassai avidemment. Je ne me rapelai meme plus la raison pour laquelle j'etais sortie avec Jared. Avec Jacob c'etait…tellement…naturel. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé ma vie avec.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

- Tu sais que Emily ne veut pas que tu ailles en cours demain ?

- Oui , repondis-je a present redresser de toute ma hauteur.

- Tiens tu domines un petit peu la , dit-il.

- Et ouai !

Ses mains envoyaient toujours des decharges .

- Bref , et tu sais aussi que demain matin je n'ai pas cours ?

- Ah non , ca je ne savais pas…

Il mis un coup de bassin , eveillant au passage mon vagin a ma grande honte , et je tombai a coter de lui sur le lit.

Je lui lancai un regard interrogateur et il mit sa couette sur nous.

- Ca veux dire qu'on va pouvoir faire toutes les cochonneries qu'on veux sous cette couette loin de Jared ! En d'autres termes , ca veux dire que tu peux dormir avec moi.

Effectivemment , personne ne viendraient verifier ou nous etions puisque ni l'un ni l'autre ne devions nous lever demain matin. J'entourai son cou de mes bras et l'embrassai.

- En d'autres termes , dis-je , c'est vraiment génial.

- En d'autres termes , oui .

Il passa sa couette sur nos têtes et m'embrassa , je sentis alors que la nuit risquait d'etre longue et sans sommeil.

Bah , je me ratraperai demain après midi !

Athéna.

Je m'etais levé de très bonne humeur et n'aprehendai pas du tout cette journée , ca me rendait encore plus joyeuse , en sortant de ma chambre , j'hesitai a entrer dans la chambre de mon amour pour lui dire bonjour mais il me semble qu'il ne travaillait pas ce matin…Serait-il vraiment en colère si je le reveillais ? Bon allez autant laisser ce bout de chou dormir tranquilemment. Je repartis de devant la porte de Jacob et croisai Paul.

- Salut toi ! lancais-je en lui sautant au cou .

- Niaa,grogna-t-il . T'es bien de bonne humeur ce matin !

- Oui ! m'ecriais-je.

J'embrassai la joue de Paul et partit en chantonnant. Je me reconnaissait bien là… C'etait tout moi. Je mettrais sans doute quelques jours a me calmer mais en attendant je serais la joie de vivre incarnée. Personne ne pouvait se rendre compte d'a quel point je m'etais attaché a Eva ! Je brossai mes cheveux en ecoutant de la musique , puis preparai mon sac.J'avais hate de la retrouver . Une pensée sombre m'envahit , et si elel ne m'avait parler que dans le but de se rapprocher de Paul ? Et si ses amies m'eloignais d'elle ? Et si je retombai dans ma deprime de l'eternelle solitude ?

Je preferai penser a autre chose puis je descendis a la cuisine .

- Paul passe moi un croissant steplai !

- Tiens ! dit-il en riant.

Je rattrapai au vol la vienoiserie et sortis de la maison en trottinant. Aujourd'hui je prenais le bus avec Eva. Je la vis de loin a l'arret de bus , et elle me fit un signe de la main lorsqu'elle m'apercut.

J'accelerai la cadence et la rejoignit.

- Salut !

- Coucou Té !

- Té ?

- Oui…Je voulais te donner un petit surnom et il est sortit tout seul , dit-elle en rougissant.

Je lui souris.

- J'ai parlé de toi a Paul , craquais-je .

- Oh non ! Ne me dis rien ! Enfin si dis-moi ! Quoique je ne préfère meme pas savoir !

Elle menait un vrai combat interieur et je decidai de la laisser faire ,qu'elle soit encore plus heureuse quand je lui dirais.

- Allez Té ! Dis moi ! Enfin je sais pas , c'est plutot positif ou negatif ? demanda-t-elle en crispant son magnifique visage.

- Devines !

- Euh…Négatif je suppose…

- La suite dans le bus ! m'ecriais-je face au bus qui arrivait.

Une fois installé , Eva se tourna vers moi toujours aussi crispé :

- Eva, si il avait parlé de toi negativemment je t'aurais defendu et j'aurais parlé d'autre chose…

- Ca veu dire que ? couina-t-elle.

- Oui ! C'etait positif !

Elle sourit en baissa la tête , comme une enfant .

- J'ai peur de te le dire tu risque de t'évanouir.

- Pourquoi , demanda-t-elle inquiete. Tu viens de dire que c'etait bien !

- Oui , bon pour faire court , il te trouve intelligente et mignone.

Elle se figea puis rougit comme une pivoine.

- C'est pas possible ! s'ecria-t-elle. Té ! C'est des mensonges !

- Non , et le meilleur : il a deja voulut sortir avec toi.

Elle se detourna sans doute pour cacher l'immense sourire qui se posai sur ses lèvres. D'un autre coté , c'etait très etrange tout se passait tellement bien qu'on se serait crus dans unf ilm…Mais a bat les pensées negatives…

- T'aurais jamais dut me dire ca Athena…Je pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face.

- Mais si ! C'est genial au contraire Eva ! Tu devrais justemment te rapprocher de lui !

Le reste du trajet , je passais la plupart du temps a la convaincre qu'elle ne tomberait pas dans les pommes la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait mais elle ne m'ecouta pas une fois .

Il etait midi et j'etais assise dans un petit escalier a l'interieur du lycée avec ma nouvelle amie. En cours , elle s'etait mis a coter de moi , et je n'avais pas vus d'amies intempestive.

J'apercus soudain Paul qui sortait du self avec Jared et Seth.

Je jetai un regard a Eva qui s'etait soudainemment plongé dans sons texte de Diderot.

Ils approchèrent alors , Paul souriant comme un idiot.

- Eva…murmurais-je.

- Quoi ?couina-t-elle.

- Euh…Ils arrivent…

- Quoi ? Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je t'en supplis parles-leur , ne les laisses pas m'adresser la parole !

- Je vais essayer ,promis-je.

- Merci , murmura-t-elle.

Paul s'installa entre Eva et moi et Seth vint a ma droite.

- Salut les filles ! s'ecria Paul joyeusemment.

Jared s'en alla. Quel beau-frère affectueux…Il etait l'un des garcons que je pouvais le moins supporter.

- Salut ,dis-je simplemment.

- Vous etiez en quoi ? demanda-t-il pour faire une conversation.

- Français , repondis-je.

- Vous etes dans la meme classe , demanda Paul en se tournant vers Eva.

- Oui ! repondis-je rapidemment pour qu'il la laisse.

Malheureusemment , il voulait lui parler a elle , je ne pouvais rien faire car il etait parfaitemment au courant que nous etions dans la meme classe , je lui avais dit hier soir .

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Di…de…derot…dit-elle en essayant de paraître detendu.

- Je peux lire avec toi ?

- Oui…

Il passa son bras autour d'Eva et posa sa tête sur son epaule. Il ne lisait visiblemment pas le texte mais profitai bien de son oreiller , Eva etait tendue a craquer et je craignais de la voir exploser.

Durant le reste du midi, Paul continua de se coller un peu trop près d'Eva.

Et une fois en cours , je crus qu'il l'avait bel et bien traumatisé. Elle se tenait droite comme un I , les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche pincée.

- Eva ? ….Eva ?

Elle fixait un point du tableau et je commencais a m'inquieter.

- Ev ?

Soudainement , ses yeux clignèrent et elle relacha tout son corps en expirant , elle s'affala ensuite mollement sur la table et se concentra sur sa respiration.

- Eva … ?

Puis elle se redressa enfin et ferma les yeux.

Après cinqs minutes , elle se tourna vers moi.

- Excuse moi , il fallait que je vire la pression de mon corps…

- Je comprends , mais quelle scene théatrale ! dis-je en riant.

- J'ai crus que j'allais mourir ! C'est pas drole ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ! Tu n'as pas dus tout me dire ce qui s'est dit hier soir !

- Si , je te jure , je ne comprends pas non plus ! Mais c'est plutot cool , la taquinai-je.

- Ah ben ca ! J'etais au paradis , dans une carapace de stress mais au paradis quand même !

- Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose ?

- Je l'espere …Mais ca m'etonnerait …murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi ! Je suis avec toi en tout cas …

- Merci Té , dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu sais quoi ? Il a un match de basket tout a l'heure , on ira le voir si tu veux , lui dis-je en pensant surtout a Jacob qui jouait aussi.

- Oui !

Au match.

J'etais assis a coter d'Eva et les joueurs devaient arrivés d'une minute a l'autre. Elle ne tenait pas en place exité de voir Paul , quant a moi….J'avais hate de voir Jacob bien sure. Les gradins etaient remplis vers le haut mais le devant (ou nous nous trouvions) etait plutot desert , tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Ni Eva ni moi n'aimions etre collés contre les gens du lycée. Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente , les joueurs debarquèrent. Paul fit le beau et banda les muscles face a sa foule , comme d'habitude , mes lèvres fremirent. Il etait vraiment trop ce mec ! On aurait vraiment dit un coq face a une armée de poule , d'ailleurs toutes les filles des gradins applaudirent en criant son nom ce qui m'enerva un tantinet , pour une raison inexpliquée et inexplicable. Quant a Eva , elle bouillonait , c'etait claire , d'amour pour Paul et de rage pour ses admiratrices.

Jake entra alors sur le terrain eclipsant les autres joueurs a mes yeux. Il etait tout redressé , l'air fier et heureux. Un match le motivait autant ? Hé ben ! Il courait d'ailleurs comme un lapin et sautillait comme un cabri.

Le math commenca et je ne pus m'empecher de remarquer a quel point il etait resplendissant , un grand sourire au lèvre , l'air ailleurs et pourtant bien concentré , comme sur un nuage. Normal , ce mec etait un dieu vivant.

L'équipe de Paul et Jake finnit par l'emporter au bout d'une bonne heure et les joueurs allèrent boire, victorieux.

Nous les rejoignimes.

- Coucou ! s'ecria Athena en approchant de Paul.

Dis donc , cette fille chassait vite la timidité…

- Hey , dit Paul avec un pointe d'irritation dans la voix .

Je m'en etonnai , mais preferai aller voir Jake.

Un elan de courage me poussa a lui parler tandis que je regardais les gouttes d'eau parcourirent sa peau cuivrée.

- Salut , dis-je doucemment.

- Salut ! me repondit-il avec entrain.

- Tu as bien joué ! enchainais-je m'etonnant de mon assurance.

- Ouai ! Je trouve aussi , dit-il en eclatant de rire.

- Tu avais l'air…d'une pile electrique…

- Oui ! Et je le suis tout le temps depuis hum…on va dire …Hier soir ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je tentai de me souvenirs ce qu'il s'etait passé hier soir. Ma sœur avait fait une crise … Il s'etait enfermé dans sa chambre , Hana avait pleurer…Non je ne voyais pas ce qui le motivait.

- Mais…Il y a eut quoi ? demandais-je.

Il me tira soudain a part ce qui me fit frissoner et stresser.

- Ecoutes…Je…Hier soir j'ai eus…Ne t'exclame pas hein? dit-il d'une voix surexité.

- Oui …

Son ton chauffait mes veines , j'avais l'impression qu'il allait me faire une declaration.

- He bien , hier soir j'ai eus comme une revelation , ou plutot un coup de foudre bien que cette personne m'aie attiré depuis le premier jour…

Mon cœur s'accelera et un sourire commenca a poindre. Je vous en supplis , pensais-je , faite qu'il parle de moi . Mais d'un autre coté surtout pas , j'avais trop peur… Oh si ! Non ! Je ne sais pas !

- Je suis AMOUREUX ! s'exclama-t-il un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Le de toi ne venait pas …Mon esprit s'embruma de douleur et des larmes traitresse me montèrent au yeux. Je baissai le regard. Mon cœur se cassait en mille morceaux. Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé ca ? POURQUOI ?

Il attendait peut-etre une réaction mais regardait dans le vague d'un air beat. QUI ETAIT-ELLE ? J'allais la tué !

- Et de qui ? articulais-je.

- CA ! C'est un secret , mais tu le sauras bien assez tot !

S'en fut trop , trop pour la petite Athena.

- J'dois te laisser . lancais-je d'une petite voix etranglé.

Je partis au pas de course en direction de la route. Les larmes deborderent de mes yeux et je me mis a pleurer au milieu de la cohue , qui heureusemment ne me regardait pas . Je tournai vaguemment la tête et croisai le regard d'Eva surprise, mais je me detournai et accelerai…

Je venais de finnir un exo de math lorsque Paul fit irruption dans ma chambre.

- Coucouuu , claironna-t-il.

- Saluut , repondis-je sans quitter mon cahier des yeux.

Ses deux mains chaudes me prirent par la taille et je craignis le pire. Je faisais bien. Je fus tout a coup soulevé dans les aires comme si je n'avais pesé que le poid d'une plume , puis il me posa sur le lit après un petit vol a travers la chambre.

- Paul ! Quelle force ! Enfin…Je pèse cinquante kilos tout de même !

- Cinquante kilo a 17 ans tu trouve ca lourd ?dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- 17 ou 12 ans c'est lourd ! repliquais-je.

- Mais non ! Raconte moi plutot pourquoi tu pleurais tout a l'heure.

- Tu as remarqué …

- Heureusemment ! Je ne regarde que toi , sans arrêt…

Il essaya de croiser mon regard mais je me contentai de fixer le sol.

- S'il te plait Paul , arretes avec ca.

- Si tu veux. Alors je vais te mentir …

- C'est mieux.

- Alors je regardais Savannah et Aline tu sais les deux canonsquand soudain , mes yeux sont bizaremment tombé sur toi par megarde et j'ai vu que tu pleurais , bien sur j'ai aussitôt detourné la tête et je n'aie pas essayer de te courir après jusqu'à ce que Eva me rattrape ,non ! J'ai continué de mater les seins des deux becasses…Pardon , des deux filles magnifiques et sexy …

Mes lèvres fremirent et je me confiai a Paul.

- Bah…J'aimais un mec…Je l'avoue et…J'ai appris qu'il en aimait une autre , c'est tout. Ne t'inquietes pas.

Bizaremment , il ne réagit pas. Lui qui trouvait toujours un moyen d'ajouter son grain de sel. Je levai le regard.

Il regardait ses mains , la bouche pincé et les sourcils froncés , n'expriment aucune emotions , immobile.

Lila.

J'ouvris les yeux , j'etais dans une torpeur agréable , ardente.

Je remarquai alors que la chaleure en question ne provenait pas de la couette , mais de Jacob , qui me tenait dans ses bras et dormait me retournai doucemment pour ne pas le reveiller et me retrouvai face a lui. Mes mains n'etaient pas en contact avec sa peau brulante aussi , je les posai rapidemment sur son torse. Elles etaient froide et lorsqu'elle entrèrent en contac avec sa peau , j'eus peur de les voir fondre ! Il etait fievreux ! Obligatoiremment ! Un corps ne pouvait decemment pas être aussi chaud. J'hesitai a m'en aller pour le laisser recuperer , puis reflexion faite , je me dit que je l'avais toujours trouvé brulant. A la reflexion enore plus poussé , Seth et Jared aussi… Pourquoi tous les mecs de cette baraque etaient irradiant ? Je dessinais des cercles du bout des doigts sur son torse sans le reveiller bien qu'il grogna de contentemment deux ou trois fois.

Il me faisais penser a mon husky j'en avais eus un il y a longtemps jusqu'à mes 8 ans environ, il grognait pareillemment quand il etait comblé. Ah…Jack me manquait….Jack …Jake….Quelle ironnie ! Mon ancien chien s'appelait Jack ! Je ris toute seule puis caressai les courts cheveux noires de Jacob. Il etait si mignon…

Je repensai a ma nuit et l'envie de le reveiller me pris. Je preferai donc me lever , il etait dix heure.

Au cas ou il se reveille , je pris mes precautions et filai a la salle de bain ou je me brossai les dents avec application , puis arrangeai mes cheveux . Mes lèvres etaient rouges et legeremment gonflé , rendant mon visage comme celui d'une poupée avec encore plus de flagrance que d'habitude.

Prise d'une soudaine angoisse de rejet de Jake , je me brossai les dents une deuxieme fois.

Et si il regrettait ? Et si il me considerait seulemment comme une gamine et ne pensait pas que ca finnirait ainsi… ? Quoique…Il m'avait clairemment dit que si je jetai Jared je pourrais je cite ' me mettre avec quiiiii ?' J'avais repondu 'toi' et il avait sourit avant de…

Olala , j'avais une envie irrepressible de l'embrasser.

Je quittai notre salle de bains commune et trottinai jusqu'au lit ou je posai un baiser delicat sur ses lèvres. Il remua la bouche pour en avoir plus alors qu'il dormait ce qui me fit rire , mais je m'ecartai , lui n'avait pas tout l'après midi pour rattraper sa nuit.

Je preferai descendre et lui preparer son dejeuner. Je mis donc deux tranches de pains dans le grille-pain et attendis que la cuisson finisse en dansant sur la chaine hi-fi que je venais d'allumer.J'etais pour l'instant remise de mon malaise et je pourrais assister a l'entrainemment de basket de mon nouveau club demain . Emily m'y avait inscrite ce matin normalemment.

Les pains sautèrent et je les beurrai , ils finnirent malheureusemment dans mon estomac mais je lui préparai des fondants au chocolat pour tuer le temps.

Ce n'est qu'a midi et demi que monsieur ce reveilla.

J'etais a son bureau et je fouinais dans ses affaires au cas ou…

Il remua et je fis pivoter la chaise roulante pour me retrouver face a lui.

Il ouvrit un œil , et haussa un sourcil en suivant la ligne de mes jambes , j'etais toujours en culotte et il souria et prit une moue d'enfant triste :

- Viens ! geignit-il.

Je bondis de la chaise et courut jusqu'au lit avant de me jeter sur lui.

J'atteris lourdemment moitié sur son torse , moitié sur le matelas.

- Je t 'ai fais mal ? demandais-je.

- Mais non , dit-il en souriant.

- Tant mieux.

- Non dommage…Tu aurais pus etre mon infirmière…

- Pas besoin que tu te fasse mal pour que je m'occupe de toi tu sais.

Je me positionnai a quatres pattes au dessus de lui et embrassai ses lèvres chaudes. Il approfondi le baiser en un 'adulte '. Et oui ! J'avais donné un nom a ces baisers que j'avais decouvert avec lui et qui ne consistaient pas seulemment a poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre et a s'ecarter très vite sous les applaudissements des autres….Bon j'exagerais un peu…

Il posa ses deux mains sur mes fesses denudés , me faisant fremir. Nous echangions un veritable baiser de cinema qui eclipsait tout autour de nous . Quand soudain , il se mit a caresser mes cuisses , et je lui croquai la lèvre de surprise.

- Putain Lila ! grogna-t-il.

- Pardon pardon pardon ! m'inquietais-je en le couvrant de baiser.

- Non ! C'etait bon ! rugit-il.

Il me colla entieremment a lui et nous retourna pour etre au-dessus d'un coup d'epaule. Quelle force !

Ma bouche ne lui suffit plus et il devia dans mon cou violemment reveillant des sensations bien efouies au fond de moi . Ma parole c'etait un vrai sauvage !Il fit glisser ses dents contre mon cou et mes yeux se couvrirent d'etoiles. Là j'avais vraiment l'impression d'etre avec un mec mature….Après tout , c'etait un mec mature.

Mais la bosse de son boxer m'intimida et je mis fin a notre baiser par une pirouette.

- Tu va etre en retard …

- Je m'en fiche ! Si c'est pour avoir une journée a te caliner alors tant pis ! Ca vaut bien un detour chez le directeur !

- Jacob , menacais-je (ca ressemblait plus a un grognemment de chat).

- Hou !Tu m'exites quand tu grogne Lila !

il etait temps que je me caaaasse !

Je sautai hors du lit , decidé de le laisser se calmer , mais ce fut plus fort que moi. Je gagnai la porte en ondulant des hanches et sur le seuil , je me retournai digne d'un mannequin en lancant :

- Je t'attends avec im-pa-tien-ce.

Je ne vus que du feu desireux dans ces yeux puis je descendis en bas en ricannant.

Athena.

Depuis quelques jours , Paul passait son temps avec Eva et moi , rammenant avec lui Embry , Quil et…Jake. Je conclus au bout de trois jour qu'il n'etait avec aucune fille. Il m'avait menti…Mais pour quelle raison ? Ou alors il se cachait …Ca c'etait une autre histoire.

Un midi , j'etais assise a coter de Quil et Jake , je lisais un magasine lorsque Lila debarqua.

- Saluut ! lanca-t-elle en s'asseyant a coter de Jake.

Tout le monde lui repondit mis a part Jared qu'elle avait quitté il y a peu.

- Tu lis quoi jess ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oh un magasine de mode , repondis-je.

- Pourquoi elle t'apelle Jess ? questionna Paul.

- Parce que Grande Sœur , donc GS donc Jess , repondis-je d'un air fade.

Je devais avoué que j'etais legeremment jalouse d'Eva malgrer tout , avant , c'est a moi que Paul s'interessait constemment alors que maintenant…

- Aie , s'ecria Eva.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait princesse ? s'inquieta immediatemment Paul.

- Je me suis coupé …

- Tu veux un bisou magique ?

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tiens….Qu'est-ce que je disais… Tsss.

Je feuilletai rapidemment le magasine que je tenais d'un geste rageur puis levai le nez. Jacob mangeai une pomme en regardant dehors , Lila etait calé contre lui , elle fixait un point du sol.

Un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles me coupa de tout bruit exterieur et un horrible doute m'envahis. Tout mon esprit etait concentré sur l'image qui s'offrait a moi :

Jacob proposa a Lila de croquer , qui le fit a l'endroit ou jacob avait posé ses lèvre , sans hesitation , puis elle releva la tête et lui sourit , sourire qu'il lui rendit en la couvant des yeux.

Mon instinc de sœur me soufflait qu'ils etaient ensemble , une sorte de gros pressentimment…Impossible ! Dites moi que c'etait pas vrai ? Je me faisais des idées ? Oh oui ! c'etait ca ! mone sprit me jouait des tours…Pourtant j'avais toujours eus un don pour ca : l'observation.

La bouche grande ouverte , je les devisageai toujours :

Jacob observait Lila , toujours focalisé sur son point du sol , il l'observait avec une sorte de…fascination et soudain , elle le remarqua ,et il deposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue , et elle ferma les yeux en se pressant contre lui, le faisant rire legeremment.

Le tout n'avait duré que deux minutes , mais j'en avais assez , du moins il me semble , il faudrait que nous ayons une bonne conversation !

Une partie de moi etait toute emoustillée , si c'etait vrai ! ma sœur s'etait trouvé quelqu'un ! Et Jacob ! qui n'etait pas n'importe qui ! Je voulais qu'elle me confie tout ! Mais l'autre partie se brisait en mille morceaux…

- Athenaaa ?

Je redescedis brusquemment sur terre.

- Quoi ? demandais-je.

Ma bouche etait restée ouverte , figée pendant tellement longtemps qu'elle etait seche et engourdie.

- Je sais pas…Tu me regarde bizaremment ,dit Lila.

- Non c'est rien…pardon , repondis-je en sortant un petit sourire forcé.

- Cool alors…

- Ouai, cool…

Je replongeai dans mon magasine , agacée. Je voulais savoir la verité. Et vite ! Lila aurait droit a un interrogatoire…

Le soir.

A peine après avoir finnis de manger , Lila etait remonté comme une fleche dans sa chambre et je n'avais pas pus l'intercepter a mon grand malheur , et je devais a present m'occuper d'Hana.

J'etais sur le canapé et elle jouait avec sa peluche calimero lorsque Paul me rejoignit , ca ne me surpris pas , on ne se quittait plus ses derniers temps.

- Hey ! dit-il en s'asseyant a coter de moi.

- Salut , repondis-je d'un ton morne.

Oui oui , j'etais jalouse d'Eva ! Pour la seconde fois.

Hana m'echappa et parti s'amuser a mes pied.

- Tu fais quoi ?demanda-t-il.

- Je joue avec Hana , enfin jouais.

Il ria :

- Effectivemment , le plancher lui paraît plus interressant il faut croire.

- Ouai…Sinon , bonne journée ?

- Ouai ouai…

- Euh…dis moi… Paul , j'ai remarqué que tu passais beacoup de temps avec…Eva…C'est parce que…

- ,Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Hana se mit a hurler en pleurant.

- Quoi ? quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? cria Paul tout alerté.

Nous nous penchâme en même temps et soulevames Hana , chacuns tenant a coter. Je m'imaginai une seconde qu'elle soit notre enfant et je rougis tout de suite et baissai le regard pour ne pas qu'il me cale. Mais je tombai sur la contraction de son muscle qui soulevait Hana ce qui me fit rougir encore plus. Paul avait un corps de rève…

- Tu peux me la tenir ? demandais-je.

Elle s'etait mise une epine dans la paume, il fallait que j'aille chercher une pince a epiler.

- Oui…mais…

Je me levai ignorant ces protestations.

- Attends ! Comment je fais ? demanda-t-il piteux.

- Pardon ?

- Je…J'ai peur de mal faire…enfin…Je suis pas très doué avec les gosses…alors…

Mon cœur fondit. Paul etait trop mignon. Derière son masque de dure , il etait aussi doux qu'un ange. Il releva le nez avec une petite moue désolé.

- Oh Paul…m'attendrissais-je.

- Désolé…

- T'inquietes , c'est pas compliqué.

Je me rassis a coter de lui et lui expliquai quoi faire pour la calmer. Ne pouvant me retenir , je deposai un baiser sur sa joue , puis , rouge de honte , je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain chercher la pince. En chemin , je tombai sur Lila et l'interceptai :

- Il faut qu'on parle soeurette ! m'ecriais-je.

- Maintenant ? s'etonna-t-elle.

- Oui , et ca concerne Jacob.

A mon grand désarroi , elle rougit , puis baissa la tête , signe d'abdiction.

Athena.

- Viens on va dans ta chambre , dis-je d'une voix tremblotante.

- Ok…

Je montai les marches en pensant vaguemment a Paul . Bah ! Je n'entendais plus de hurlemment , Hana devait s'etre calmé.

Je m'assis sur son lit et repliai mes jambes sous moi. Etrangemment , je me sentais seraine. Quelle que soit la reponse , depuis le midi , je m'etais fais a l'idée que Jake n'etait pas pour moi , qu'il etait trop…trop je ne sais pas…Pas pour moi. Et j'avais finalemment decouvert qu'il n'etait qu'une amourette de passage.

- Alors ? demanda Lila en me regardant de ses grands yeux verts.

- J'ai plusieurs choses a te dire enfaite…

Je voulais lui parler de ma peur de notre eloignemment…

- Oui ? Tu as des problèmes ? Oh mon dieu je suis désolé ! Je n'etais pas avec toi ces derniers temps !

Bizaremment , Lila fondit en larme devant moi.

- Oh !Lila !

Je la prit dans mes bras et la laissai pleurer a son gré. Que lui arrivait-elle encore ? Ma petite sœur d'amour … La voir triste etait tellement intolerable que je me mis a pleurer moi aussi.

- Pleure pas Athena…Je…C'est…Bref.

Cinq minutes plus tard , elle s'etait remise.

- Excuse moi Athena…Mais je voyais bien qu'on se quittait petit a petit …Et ca me faisais peur ! J'ai tellement besoin d'une grande sœur a qui tout confier ! Je pensais que je te saoulais a force…Et …voilà…

- Mais non ! Lila…C'etait pareil de mon coté…Je me disais que tu te fichais de moi , que ta nouvelle vie prenait tout ton temps… Mais je serais toujours là pour t'ecouter , toujours. Alors a ce propos , ajoutais-je d'une voix taquine , tu n'aurais pas quelques chose a me dire par hasard ?

Lila rougit jusqu'au oreilles et baissa le nez.

- A propos de …Hurm…quoi exactemment ? dit-elle .

- Que sa passe-t-il avec Jacob ?

- Comment tu as sus ?s'ecria-t-elle en riant.

- L'instinc des sœurs…

- Ah sacré instinc !

Nous riames ensemble , ce qui n'etais pas arrivé depuis trops longtemps.

- Et bien…Nous sortons plus ou moins…ensemble…

- C'est a dire , la poussais-je.

- Ben on sors ensemble quoi ! s'enerva-t-elle gentiment.

- Cachoteuse ! l'accusais-je .

Je lui infligeai un coup d'oreillers sur la tête et elle se defendit a coup de couette.

Puis , quelques minutes après , la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Jake. Je retins un ricanemment.

- Coucou Athena !

- Salut Jacob ! repondis-je sans gène.

(J'avais tourné la page definitivemment)

- Ben…Je vous laisse ! dit-il visiblemment decu.

- Non ! J'allais partir ! Ca fait vingts minutes que Paul m'attends !

Je me levai d'un bond et trotinnai vers la porte , quand je fus sur le seuil , Lila m'appela :

- Athena !

Je me retournai :

- Paul ? demanda-t-elle d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et claquai sa porte , puis je rejoignis el pablo en quatrieme vitesse.

Lorsque je debarquai , je tombai presque par terre. Hana riait au eclat sur les genoux de Paul qui les secouaient aux rythme du galop d'un cheval imaginaire. Il riait lui aussi . Il etait tellement craquant que j'aurais presque pris une photo pour Eva.

A ma vue , Hana me fit un grand sourire , devoilant ses petites quenottes.

- Elle n'a plus son epine ? demandais-je.

Hana regarda sa main et ses yeux se remplirent a nouveau de …

Je m'assis a coter de Paul et et prit Hana. J'entrepris de lui oter le bout de bois et reussi non sans peine sous le regard doux de Paul.

- T'es vraiment etrange comme type. Commentais-je.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

- Comme ca on peux croire que t'es trop un con et enfaite t'es un mec merveilleux et…

Je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire et ma phrase resta en suspens. Heureusement , Hana vola a mon secours :

- Ze veux regarder film !

- Lequel ?demanda Paul sous mon regard ahuris.

- Rox et rouky !

Je me levai comme un automate pour lui mettre la cassette mais ca ne marchais pas. Je commencai a m'enerver sur la telecommande en ralant lorsque deux mains chaudes saisirent mon poing.

- Calme toi …

- Non ! Je vais y arriver !

Je touchai encore rageusemment quelques boutons quand ses mains revinrent a la charge , beaucoup plus fermes cette fois-ci.

- Athéna. Donnes moi cette telecomande tu vas tout casser.

- Ok…

Il ne me lacha pas, et s'arrangea pour mettre le film en route tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

Il finnit par reussir et nous retournâmes nous asseoir.

- Z'veux etre sur Plau ! se mit a piailler Hana .

- Paul , dit-il doucemment.

- Plau ! repeta-t-elle.

- Tu sais moi c'est atna…dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Plau et Atna…Comique , dit-il .

Elle se blottit contre Paul et se plongea dans le dessin animé. Je me rendis compte que j'etais collé contre Paul moi aussi , et je me mis a rougir. Je detournai la tête pour masquer ma gene. Il etait agréablemment chaud , au point que j'avais envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras , de rester blotti ici pour toujours…

Mais bon…Vive les rèves.

- Quel dessin animés passionant , commenta-t-il au bout de dix minutes.

- Oui…assurais-je.

- Chuuuuuuuut euh ! s'ecria Hana.

Nous riames Paul me tira delicatemment afin que je sois au maximu contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son epaule et il passa son bras autour de mes epaules d'un geste infiniment protecteur.

Paul.

J'avais decider de faire un pas , sans effrayer l'animal sauvage a mon coté. Doucemment mais suremment , j'avais glissé ma main sur la taille d'Athena , puis je l'avais tiré contre moi. La , j'avais retenue mon souffle de peur qu'elle ne se cabre , mais elle avait posé sa tête contre moi et je m'etais sentis infiniment bien. J'aimais tellement cette fille…C'etait …vraiment…un truc de…fou…Meme mon esprit n'etait pas claire .

Au bout de quinze minutes , elle s'endormit profondement sur moi.

Elle s'etait retourné de façon (sans faire exprès) a ce que son visage soit juste sous le mien. Delicatemment , j'embrassai ses lèvres. Impossible de me retenir. J'etais conscient que si elle se reveillai j'avais le droit a la claque de ma vie mais tant pis.

Je repensai a la fois ou nous avions dormis ensemble , je l'avais embrassé… Je n'etais pas foutu de l'embrasser autremment que lorsqu'elle dormait…Et puis la journée , je collai Eva pour passer du temps avec elle…Pitoyable…Moi , Paul , qui avait toutes les filles que je voulais , j'etais obligé de me mettre a genoux face a a elle…Mon dieu si elle etait au courant de son pouvoir sur moi …

Je caressai sa joue et elle fronca le nez , se rendant encore plus mignone.

- Je t'aime murmurais-je.

Lila.

Ma discussion avec ma sœur s'etait très bien passée , et je me sentais encore mieux qu'avant , logique…

Mon portable sonna , interrompant mes reflexions. C'etait un numero inconnu .

- Répond , dit Jacob en froncant les sourcils.

- Euh…Je connais pas…

- Et alors ? Ca pourrait être important …

Il serra ma main et je decrochai :

- Allo ? dis-je d'une voix hesitante.

- Allo ? Lila ? s'ecria une voix affolé de l'autre bout du fil.

Cette voix…. Elle etait…Familière , je la connaissais , j'en etais sur mais d'ou ? Ou avais-je entendu cette voix simple et paniqué ?

Jacob me sentit me tendre et me serra contre lui.

- Oui ….dis-je au bout d'une minute.

Mon interlocutrice se mit a pleurer tout en riant de tout son cœur. Je ne comprenais rien.

- Ma cherie ? C'est maman , dit-elle entre deux sanglots .

Ma mère etait morte . Et pourtant je la reconnaissais tout a coup .

J'etais figé , et ma bouche ne reagissait pas plus aucunes connections de mon corps ne fonctionnait. Qui osait me faire une blague d'aussi mauvais gout ?

Jacob me secoua delicatemment mais je ne réagit pas . Il prit le telephone de mes mains d'un air agacé et parla dans le combiné , je ne compris pas ses paroles mais son visage se decomposa de surprise. Il me rendit mon portable :

- Maman ? C'est vraiment toi , articulais-je.

- Oui !

Elle me deballa toutes les informations de ma vie privée comme mes allergies , mon anniversaires , le nom de mon père etc…

Je pleurai a chaude larme :

- Mais tu es morte … Enfin je ne comprends pas …

- Non ma cherie ! Quand l'avion s'est scratché , j'ai survecu !

- QUOI ?

- Une tribu indienne m'a acceuillit et je me suis remis peu a peu , ils m'ont dits que parfois des hommes venaient les voirs et que je pourrais partir avec eux , et ils sont venus ! Je suis rentré depusi un mois et je n'aie pas cessé de vous chercher jusqu'à ce qu'on me donne ton numero par un beau hasard.

- Maman….

- Ecoute je veux voir ! Immediatemment ! Ou etes-vous ?

- A coter de Port angeles….

- Je prend le permier avion d'accord ?

- Euh…Ok…Mais tu habites ou ?

- A savannah ! J'arrive !

Biip Biip Biip .

J'etais sous le choc . Aucunes pensées ne m'habitaient.

- Lila ? JE fais quoi ? demanda Jake inquiet.

- Athena…. Va chercher Athena … Vite !

Il partit a toute vitesse.

Lorsque ma sœur me rejoignit , je lui ractontai end etails ma conversatino et nous decretames qu'elle etait bien notre mère .

Trois jour plus tard , Lila et Athena ont rendez-vous dans un café avec leur mère , avec qui elles parlent depuis leur retrouvaillent par 'telephone'.'

Lila.

Arrivé devant le café , Athena se stoppa net , sans un mot. Je lui lancai un regard insistant mais elle fixait l'interieur sans decrocher.

Je me penchai moi aussi pour voir ce qui l'intriguait tant. J'eus un blocage , je voyais Athena….Assise dans le café ! Mais mon esprit réagit , c'etait ma mère ! Et a vrai dire , très diffrente de ma sœur , mais les meme traits de visage parfait , les meme sourcils inquiets , les meme yeux bleu caraibes. Ma mère avait de très longs cheveux blonds , lisse et volumineux, qui descendait en cascade autour d'elle que n'importe qu'elle ado lui aurait envié , et le teint mate dut au soleil d'Amerique Latine. On aurait dit une gamine de dix huit ans.

- Athena …soufflais-je.

- C'est elle ! s'ecria ma sœur en s'elancant vers la porte.

- Attends ! hurlais-je en la suivant.

Athena courut se jeter dans ses bras et je fis de même , une seconde après.

Pendant une bonne heure nous avons pleurés, toutes les trois , blotties les unes contres les autres . Tout me serrait le cœur , l'odeur de ma mère , sa peau , ses cheveux doux , son visage lumineux , et sa voix… La voix d'une mère est la melodie la plus douce au monde.

Ensuite , elle nous raconta en details son histoire : alors qu'ils se rendaient au bresil , leur avio s'etait scratché , elle avait été projetée quelque part dans la foret , puis elle avait marché et était tombée sur un indien qui l'avait receuillit au sein de sa tribu. Finalemment , lorsque des hommes civilisés sont venus faire un documentaire sur la tribu , elle etait repartie avec eux et nous avait cherché pendant très longtemps , elle avait finni par trouver notre lycée qui lui avait donné le numero de notre fiche de renseignemment sur laquelle j'avais inscrit celui de mon portable.

Général.

Pendant une semaine , les filles virent leur mère chaque jour , et devinrent de plus en plus proche d'elle , Jenah Evers , leur mère ,avait loué une chambre d'hotel afin de profiter de ses filles . Et un jour , la question fatidique se posa.

Athena

- Mamaan ! m'ecriais-je en voyan le tignasse de ma mère devant le foyer.

- Athéna ! Lila !

Quelques minutes plus tard , nous etions dans sa voiture , en route pour un nous conduis a une table près d'une fenêtre et nous passâmes commande.

- Bon les filles…J'ai quelques chose d'important à vous dire, commenca notre mère.

- On t'ecoutes , dis-je.

Je lancai un regard a Lila qui avait arrêté de macher.

- He bien … Je suis votre mère…Et je suis passé voir mon avocat et…Je suis votre tutrice legale on va dire , maintenant que j'ai 'réaparu'. Mais ce temps me file le cafard…Vous savez , à Savannah il fait beau et chaud toute l'année ! Ma maison est une veritable villa ! Il ya des dizaines de chambres de salles de bains de jaccuzzis et de salons ! Bon j'exagère un peu mais bon , une vraie maison de star et puis il y a la plage à une centaine de mètre a peine ! Au bout du jardin en gros… Avec une immense piscine dans ce jardin justemment ! La nuit il y a des lumières a l'interieur qui font qu'on peu se baigner quand on veut ! Si je vous dit tout ca …C'est parce que j'aimerais qu'on retroune là-bas y habiter toutes les trois…

- QUOI ? s'exclama Lila.

- Tu veux dire …qu'on aille a Savannah…Vivre…Traverser tout le continent…euh…Elucidais-je.

- Oui ! s'exclama ma mère.

- Mais maman ! On a bientôt finni l'année scolaire ! On va pas s'en aller juste avant les examens finaux! dis-je.

- Pourquoi pas …ronchonna Lila.

- He bien…Je vais vous laisser y reflechir mes cheries…

- Bonne idée , dis-je.

Notre mère afficha un grand sourire freedent qui detendit l'atmosphere.

Je me posai sur mon lit , la tête entre les mains. J'aimais bien ce foyer mais vivre avec ma mère etait incontournable et incomparable…Le plus gros problème c'etait les examens , mais après , je pourrais allez a Savannah…

Des toquemments à ma porte interompurent mes pensées, ce fut , a ma grande surprise , Paul qui ouvrit :

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

- Ouai…Enfin…Ma mère veux qu'on retourne habiter avec elle , tu vois le tableau ?

- Quoi ? dit-il inquiet.

- T'as très bien compris.

- Je sais mais…J'ai pas envie que tu partes !

Je ne repondis pas et il vint s'asseoir a coter de moi , par terre en tailleur . Je posai une main sur sa tête puis la retirai sechemment en ricannant.

- Pourquoi tu as fais ca ?

- Parce que je suppose que cette tête appartient a Mme Eva.

- Mais arrêtes tes conneries Athéna.

- Non mais je vois bien que tu l'aimes , et elle aussi.

- Arrètes c'est meme pas une amie.

- Bien sur , c'est pour ca que tu passes ton temps avec elle.

Il placa face a moi avec un air ronchon :

- C'est pour etre avec toi ! C'est elle qui me colle alors arrètes.

- Bien sur ! On auras tout entendus ! grognais-je.

- Calmes toi ! menaca-t-il.

- Non ! hurlais-je.

- Ok , dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Cependant , je ne pus m'empecher de voir la lueur maline de ses yeux et avant meme que je ne me pose une seule question , il me bloquait contre le lit et me chatouillait legeremment le ventre a l'endroit ou mon tee-shirt remontait.

- Aaaaaah ! Nooooon ! beuglais-je , très chatouilleuse.

Il ria comme reponse.

- JE ME CAAALME ! hurlais-je en riant et en me tordant. JE TE JURE !

- Ah c'est mieux.

Il me relacha et je soufflai comme si je venais d'effectuer un cinq cent metre.

- Quelle endurance ! Railla-t-il

- Oh ca va Mr muscle !repliquais-je vexée.

Il caressa mes cheveux tendremment et je baissai les yeux , puis il s'eloigna , mais arriver sur le seuil de la porte :

- En tout cas Athena , ou que tu ailles je te garantis que je te suivrais , lanca-t-il mysterieusemment.

Lila

Je revenais du restaurant , il etait tard et je n'avais qu'une seule envie , voir Jacob. Je ne lui avais pas accorder beaucoup de temps cette derniere semaine.

- Jaaacob ? appelais-je.

Emily trotinna jusqu'à moi , un doigt sur la bouche :

- Chuuut ! Hanna vient de s'endormir , dit-elle en riant.

- Olala ! chuchotais-je , alors plus un bruit !

Je ris a mon tour et lui demandai ou etait Jacob.

- Je ne sais pas dit-elle navré.

Je montai a l'etage et gagnai sa chambre :

- Jacob ?

- Dans la salle de bain ! cria-t-il a travers l'eau qui coulait.

Sans gène , j'entrai et me posai sur le bac de linge sale , repliant mes jambres contre moi.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il a travers la vitre opaque.

- Ouai…

Si il avait vu mon visage a cet instant , il aurait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il sortit et enfila un calecon -pour la forme car j'avais deja vu tout de lui– puis il s'assit sur un tabouret face a moi.

- Demi-tour ! Je vais te secher les cheveux , dis-je pour cacher mon trouble.

Il s'executa et je passai une serviette sur ses cheveux noirs.

L'eau degoulinait sur son dos musclé et je ne pus m'empecher d'embrasser sa nuque , ce qui eut un effet immediat , il se retourna et m'embrassa intensemment. Au bout de quelques minutes , je compris qu'il voulait allez plus loin . Je baissai donc la tête et il s'inquieta :

- Lila ?

- Je…Faut que je te parle,lachais-je.

Il me suivit dans ma chambre et je m'assis au milieu de mon lit , il s'allongea , appuyé sur un coude face a moi , la mine defaite :

- Dis moi que tu vas pas me quitter Lila , dit-il la voix pleine de larmes.

- Mais non ! assurais-je en l'embrassant.

Il me tira et je me retrouvai couché contre lui. Je posai mon front sur son torse :

- Et bien…Ma mère veut… que j'aille vivre avec elle…

Il releva ma tête en me regardant d'un air soucieux :

- Et ou est le problème ? Si c'est pour rester dans la meme maison que moi il ne faut pas ! L'immeuble n'est qu'a dix minutes en voiture et j'ai le permis …

- C'est a Savannah , coupais-je.

Sa mine se decomposa :

- Tu veux dire …Savannah en…Georgie ?

- Oui , soufflais-je.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues lorsque les yeux de Jake exprimèrent une tristesse infinie.

- Je suis dé…désolé…Jake !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute , dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il me calina quelques minutes et mes larmes se clamèrent :

- Tu sais Jake , tu ne dois pas t'inquieter. Si je pleure c'est…a cause de ma mère. Je croyais l'avoir perdu , j'ai vecu sans elle si longtemps et maintenant que nous sommes reunnis , je ne la verrais pas plus …Alors ca me rend triste , mais toi il ne faut pas que tu pleures d'accord ?

- Comment ca ? dit-il intrigué.

- He bien…J'ai le choix…Mais je ne peux pas partir d'ici , j'ai tellement souffert de demenagemment incessant …Si tu savais ! Je veux rester ici ! Vers toi et Seth et Emily …Et tout le monde ! sanglotais-je , Je t'aime tellement , je ne veux pas te perdre , jamais ! Je veux que tu restes a moi pour l'eternité !

- Mais Lila ! C'est ta mère ! Et on sera toujours ensemble je te le jures.

- Mais je saiiiis ! dis-je en pleurant de nouveau a chaudes larmes.

Jake me serra contre lui en caressant mes cheveux :

- Lila , tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis , on en reparlera demain , après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Toute la matinée , j'avais reflechis a cette propostition , tout me tentait là-bas , si j'avais pus emmener le foyer avec moi, je l'aurais fait .J'imaginais un enorme grapin saisir le batiment pour ne laisser qu'un gros cratère. Ce n'est qu'en plein cours de math , l'après-midi que la solution me sauta au yeux. Je me reveillai d'un coup et me redressai sur ma chaise comme une pile electrique. Bien sur , le prof m'interrgoea et je fus royalemment viré de cours.

Dans le couloir menant chez le proviseur je sautillai comme une puce , fiere d'avoir trouver une solution , eclipsant totalemment le stress de la sanction.

Dans le petit couloir d'attente , je ne fus guere surprise de trouver Paul qui m'acceuillit avec un grand sourire :

- Cool ! Je commencais a m'ennuyer , dit-il.

Je soupirai , ne pouvant retenir malgrer moi un sourire .

- Aufaite , vous allez vraiment partir Athena et toi ?demanda-t-il.

- Et bien oui ! sans doute ! Mais j'ai une idée derriere la tête qui mettra tout le monde d'accord j'espère ! Enfin tu verras bien si ca marche.

A la fin de la journée , je courus le plus vite possible hors du lycée , dans ma course , je doublai Jake et Seth qui me regardèrent d'un air ahuris.

Je leur fis un grand sourire sans m'arreter.

Une fois dans la rue , je composai le numero de ma mère :

- Allo Lila ?

- Maman !

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui . Mais si je t'apelle c'est a propos de Savannah.

- Ah bon ?dit-elle contente de mon enthousiasme.

- Oui , je crois que j'ai trouver comment satisfaire tout le monde pour un moment mais j'ai une question a te poser.

Je t'ecoute…

THE END …


End file.
